


Ремонтник - 2

by pony_bot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потрясающий сиквел приключенческой саги <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3573644">«Ремонтник»</a>. Больше персонажей, больше приключений, выше рейтинг!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ремонтник - 2

Вызвавшись в свой редкий выходной помочь Стивам с обустройством их собственной, новенькой ремонтной мастерской Брейкдаун предполагал, что Нокаут может увязаться за ним. Но все же уповал на то, что Нокаут воздержится от этой затеи, вспомнив, насколько плохо низкая подвеска спорткара сочетается с дорогами на окраине.  
Нокаут об этом помнил: в результате чего последние несколько миль Брейкдаун тащил его на себе. Не то чтобы Нокаут был тяжелым. Потяжелее, конечно, среднего ящика с оборудованием, но терпимо. Лучше, конечно, держать его на весу во время интерфейса, а не везти в альтформе, ощущая себя ездовым животным.  
— Приехали, — Брейкдаун затормозил, но Нокаут, осматривающий окрестности, не торопился слезать. Возомнил себя Клинтом Иствудом, не иначе.  
— Какая-то тут… дыра, — резюмировал Нокаут свои наблюдения.  
— Я тебя скину, — предупредил Брейкдаун, за что получил пинок по дверце. Брейкдаун исключительно для поддержания авторитета взвел мотор до рычания и трансформировался, сумев поймать Нокаута до того, как тот упал и начал размахивать пилой.  
— Не забудь, ты обещал сменить мне колесо, — напомнил Нокаут, указывая на правую ногу.  
Ах, ну конечно, колесо виновато. А вовсе не низкая подвеска. Брейкдаун был уверен, что все с Нокаутом в порядке, просто внешний вид его чем-то не устраивает, да так, что кроме него самого этого больше никто не замечает.  
— Хочешь прочувствовать колорит ремонтной станции до мелочей? — Брейкдаун сощурил оптику. Нокаут все-таки уговорил его на попытку восстановления второго глаза, и операция увенчалась успехом. Однако доверить Нокауту погрузить себя в стазис до сих пор казалось Брейкдауну… Очень. Большим. Шагом.  
— Он заключается в чем-то еще, кроме выполнения ремонтных работ?  
Брейкдаун уже давно научился определять по тону Нокаута, что он имеет в виду почти в любой ситуации. И сейчас док, очевидно, желал разыгрывать наивность.  
— Ты никогда не был на ремонтной станции? — Брейкдаун подошел к зданию с вывеской «Steve’s», решив про себя, что можно было придумать название покруче, и постучал в широкую дверь, способную пропустить кона больше него в пару раз.  
— Только на пит-стопе. Низкая подвеска, помнишь? Я, по-твоему, любитель гонять по кукурузным полям?  
— Так тут примерно тоже, что и на пит-стопе после гонки, только без гейских коктейлей, — заверил его Брейкдаун.  
— Каких-каких?  
Брейкдаун махнул манипулятором, уже устав объяснять каждое идиотское земное выражение — этот слэнг никак не вычищался из памяти при всем желании.  
Дверь в ответ на стук активировали, и она медленно поползла наверх, скрежеща складывающимися сегментами. Брейкдаун и Нокаут абсолютно синхронно уставились на ноги Стива, вид на которые томительно медленно стал открываться, когда дверь пришла в движение. Где-то через минуту, еще только половина Стива была предоставлена их вниманию. Брейкдаун нагнулся, попытавшись заглянуть под дверь, чтобы поздороваться, но конструкция не позволила ему опуститься настолько низко. Зато, последовав его примеру, Нокаут преуспел больше.  
— Привет, — сказал он, заглянув под дверь. — Тебе не кажется, когда на ремонтной станции не могут отремонтировать дверь — это довольно плохая реклама?  
— Познакомься с моим боссом, Стив, — добавил Брейкдаун, чтобы хоть как-то подбодрить приятеля.  
— Работает же, — растерянно ответил Стив.  
Нокаут отрицательно покачал головой. Дверь, наконец, поднялась достаточно, чтобы и Брейкдаун смог под нее пролезть.  
— Отстойно работает. Я гляну, — вместо приветствия сказал он, наконец, получив возможность лицезреть Стива целиком.  
— Ничего себе! — Стив, увидев его в полный рост, похлопал Брейкдауна по плечу. — Оптику починил, блестит как выставочная тачка!  
Нокаут довольно громко кашлянул, якобы прочищая верхний топливопровод, но Стив не привык к подобным зрелищам и не знал, как реагировать, не впадая в спонтанный стазис. Нокаут, как обычно, усугублял:  
— Доктор Нокаут, рад знакомству. Ассистент мне рассказывал о тебе и твоем напарнике множество интересных историй.  
— А нам — о вас, — отозвался Стив.  
Никаких интересных историй Брейкдаун про Нокаута не рассказывал, за исключением факта его наличия. И если не считать той истории на заправке, когда Брейкдаун еще не был уверен, стоит ли ему коннектить интерфейс-систему Нокаута, раз уж тот коннектит его процессор.  
— Вот как, — Нокаут приподнял надлинзный щиток, но Стив поспешил ретироваться от него подальше.  
— Не смотри на меня, — Брейкдаун отрицательно покачал головой и пошел следом за Стивом. — Ты знаешь, что я не из болтливых.  
— И что же, ты на самом деле ничего обо мне не рассказывал своим друзьям?  
— Ты вот сейчас и это обернешь в повод мне процессор посверлить, — проворчал Брейкдаун. — Ого, ребята! Да тут довольно нормально стало, — оценил он, оказавшись в главном помещении мастерской.  
— Нормально? Тут большая часть наших сбережений!  
— Остальные сбережения нам надо забрать из города в качестве оборудования, — напомнил Стив. — Распакуешь пока, что уже успели привезти?  
— Не вопрос.  
— Не разбей только ничего!  
— Стив, ну когда я что-то ломал? — спросил Брейкдаун, повернувшись к Стивам. Нокаут почему-то зажал рукой верхний топливоприемник, но вскоре стало очевидно, что он просто смеется.  
— Один раз! — возмутился Брейкдаун, вспомнив раздавленного ремонтного дрона в госпитале.  
— Да. Один, — протянул Нокаут, пересчитывая что-то по пальцам. После чего показал Стивам все десять, а потом еще шесть следом.  
Один из Стивов согласно закивал.  
— Мы скоро вернемся, — заверил их другой Стив.  
За это время неисправная дверь как раз успела плотно закрыться, и пролезть под ней стало невозможно.  
— Мы пока дверь починим, — предложил Нокаут, наблюдая за неловким ожиданием под душераздирающий скрежет складывающихся сегментов.  
— Да честно, ребята! С дверью все окей.  
— Да уж. А Брейкдаун ничего не роняет…  
— Эй!

***

— Колесо, — напомнил Нокаут, когда неисправная дверь снова поползла вниз.  
— Я вроде как обещал тут все расставить, пока Стивы не вернутся, — Брейкдаун не стал отступать от сказанного и, взяв один из ящиков, которые следовало разгрузить, понес его в ремонтную мастерскую.  
— Пять минут!  
Брейкдаун отлично знал, что Нокаут не отвяжется, но до того, как в ход пойдет циркулярная пила у него еще оставалось немного времени.  
— Да что не так с твоим колесом? — Брейкдаун попытался улизнуть за вторым ящиком, но время до активации пилы, похоже, подошло к концу раньше, чем он рассчитывал.  
— Подойди и посмотри, — произнес Нокаут, всем своим видом показывая, что его терпение вышло, но опускаться с вершины ледяного спокойствия ему все еще претит.  
— Ложись на платформу, — Брейкдаун терпеливо пропустил воздух через вентсистему, хотя изначально знал, что все к этому и шло.  
— Сменить колесо в альтформе быстрее и пр…  
— Я знаю, — перебил его Брейкдаун, подходя.  
— А, — протянул Нокаут. — Ну, хорошо.  
Когда он лег на платформу для мелких и средних роботов, Брейкдаун придвинул ящик и сел у Нокаута в ногах, подогнав высоту платформы под себя для удобства.  
— И что не так? — поверхностный осмотр колеса никаких неполадок не выявил. Если бы Брейкдауну дали хоть что-нибудь распаковать, возможно, среди оборудования и нашелся бы диагностический аппарат для придания правдоподобности завязавшемуся сюжету.  
— Что не так? Где вас вообще таких учат! — Нокаут быстро втянулся.  
— Износ процентов пятнадцать, — озвучил диагноз Брейкдаун, покручивая колесо в пазах.  
— Процентов семьдесят!  
— А с остальными что?  
— А это уже, наверное, не касается ремонтника из подобной дыры?  
Брейкдаун усмехнулся и, выпустив ногу Нокаута, отправился за ящиком с инструментами. Попади Нокаут в такую ситуацию в реальности, такой стиль общения перевел бы ремонт в драку минут через пять. А со своей нелюбовью царапать краску, скорее всего, решил бы возникшее недопонимание либо убийством, либо интерфейсом, смотря какой ремонтник попадется. Вернувшись, Брейкдаун застал своего «клиента» за чтением новостей в датападе.  
— Неторопливый сервис, — бросил Нокаут, листая ленту.  
Брейкдаун сел обратно на ящик и, уперев ногу Нокаута себе в коленный щиток, без предупреждения при помощи электрода открыл панель в коленном сочленении и отключил чувствительность к нейросети ниже колена. Нокаут только ненадолго отвлекся от датапада, взглянув поверх него на Брейкдауна.  
— Вообще-то принято предупреждать о подобных вмешательствах, — сказал Нокаут.  
— Да? Где это принято, на каком-нибудь пит-стопе пижонском?  
Нокаут засмеялся, но для сохранения роли прикрыл фейсплейт датападом и вернулся к беседе только поборов приступ смеха.  
— К примеру.  
— Так и езжал бы туда, че сюда-то приперся?  
— Ни один пит-стоп не работает, когда нет гонок, трактор.  
Брейкдаун прочистил топливопровод показательным кашлем. Трактор, значит. Кто-то за трактор скоро получит совсем не тракторские мощности.  
Смена колеса у Брейкдауна не заняла много времени даже притом, что в робоформе пришлось повозиться с креплениями и щитками брони, закрывающими конструкцию. Износ все-таки был процентов двадцать пять, да и диск немного поцарапался, только вот последний все равно придется полировать, но уже дома. Поставив новую покрышку, Брейкдаун вернул крепления на место, активировал закрывающий механизм красных панелей, но не стал подключать чувствительность обратно. Нокаут это тут же заметил:  
— Эй, ты ничего не забыл?  
— Нет, а ты?  
Нокаут отложил датапад и уперся локтевыми шарнирами в платформу, глядя на него.  
— Ты боишься, что я смоюсь, не заплатив, что ли? Сколько кредитов стоит эта пустячная работа? Надеюсь, ты не повременную оплату берешь?  
— Не повременную, но и не только кредитами, — Брейкдаун притянул Нокаута к себе, раздвинув его ноги. Бедра дока пришлись прямиком на тазовую секцию Брейкдауна. — Общий технический осмотр за счет заведения.  
— Но он не требуется, — Нокаут сузил оптику. Брейкдаун ненадолго задумался, что бы он предпринял в такой ситуации, окажись она реальной, и сразу заметил его руку на своем манипуляторе, которым поглаживал радиаторную решетку у него на боку. В реальной жизни вероломному ремонтнику угрожала бы, рассчитанная на трехрежимника доза транквилизатора, введенная в незащищенное запястное сочленение. Сам же попался, никакого реализма. С другой стороны, кто в здравом уме предположит, что какой-то выпендрежный спорткар может оказаться хирургом, напичканным пыточными приспособлениями. Так что гипотетический ремонтник вполне вероятно очнулся бы с одной только головой, присоединенной к камере искры, где-нибудь посреди степи.  
Впрочем, Нокаут уже так разогнался, что гудение кулеров и мощного мотора наводили на мысли, что ремонтнику могло и подфортить. Да, в общем-то, и подфортило.  
— Давай открывай, пока ребята не приехали. А то разъемов не хватит.  
— Тут еще и с друзьями принято делиться?  
— Sharing is caring, — Брейкдаун уже собрался приступить к взлому интерфейс панели, но электрод у него в руке явно не вызвал у Нокаута большого ажиотажа, так что сегменты брони пришли в движение, открывая доступ к порту и топливному шлюзу.  
— Залился как интер уже, че ломаться-то было?  
— Что?!  
Вообще наблюдение было совершенно правдивым: коннект-гель пополам с маслом уже залил интерфейс-панель Нокаута так, что красная подсветка вокруг порта казалась мутной. На интера, наверное, обиделся. Брейкдауну показалось, что на внутреннем дисплее высветилось предупреждение об опасности активации циркулярной пилы. Хоть это и были помехи от психосоматики, но стоило бы прислушаться. Избежать активации пилы было просто: начать соединение. Только Брейкдаун еще не решил, какой объем уборки он готов предоставить Стивам после хорошего коннекта, поэтому пока ограничился тем, что обвел пальцами порт Нокаута, сбрасывая легкие разряды и, когда закрывающая диафрагма развернулась полностью, запустил один палец внутрь. Нокаут тут же забыл обо всех своих реальных и наигранных обидах, начав стонать до того призывно, что оправдывал сравнение с интерботом полностью. Глядя, как Нокаут выгибается на платформе от каждого мелкого разряда, Брейкдаун не только получал эстетическое удовольствие, но и постепенно приходил к выводу, что просто отконнектить его будет чересчур обыденно, даже если именно так и поступил бы рядовой «трактор», попади к нему на ремонт такой блестящий подарочек.  
— Ты во всем такой тормоз? — протянул Нокаут. Конечно, легкой стимуляции ему уже стало не хватать, несмотря на то, что его бурную реакцию можно было бы снимать в порнографических холо.  
Звук уходящих в пазы панелей паховой брони удовлетворил его, как ответ. Но когда Брейкдаун неожиданно сдвинул руку и подал заряд на мембрану топливного шлюза, отчего принимающая система гостеприимно раскрылась без команды владельца, Нокаут насторожился, приподнявшись на локтевом шарнире. Не обнаружив активированного коннектора в поле видимости, Нокаут придал фейсплейту обеспокоенное выражение, что, по мнению Брейкдауна, было уже слишком.  
— Ты же не собираешься перелить мне свое пойло?  
— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, — Брейкдаун выпустил топливный шланг и присоединил его к раскрытому приемному шлюзу до щелчка фиксаторов. Нокаут охнул и поерзал у него на коленях: насадка для грузовых форм была все же велика для его шлюза и пристыковывалась вплотную, постоянно давя на сенсоры.  
— Я же отсюда не уеду, — актерские способности Нокаута были на высоте, Брейкдаун почти поверил, что он волнуется.  
В реальной ситуации его опасения имели бы под собой твердую почву: топливо трансформера, комплектации Брейкдауна, да и банально такого размера, плохо подходит для спорткара. Тяжелые присадки и низкий уровень фильтрации настолько загрузили бы очистительную систему, что он едва смог бы ехать раньше, чем через день. Однако Нокаут и Брейкдаун заправлялись одним и тем же энергоном высокой степени очистки.  
— Так останешься на вечер, — рассудил Брейкдаун, запуская процесс обмена топливом.  
— Ты еще и подзаправиться решил? — проворчал Нокаут, почувствовав медленную откачку энергона. Брейкдаун только улыбнулся, наслаждаясь приятными толчками топлива в баках. При заправке какие-то свои присадки, не регистрируемые системой очистки, в энергон все-таки попадали, и от топлива Нокаута ощущался совершенно подходящий ему эффект затуманенной нейросети, как от легкого коктейля в баре.  
— Советую снять все блокировки, — уведя его топливные показатели почти в красную зону, предупредил Брейкдаун.  
— Не спейсшаттл, — отмахнулся Нокаут, но не стоило сомневаться, что совету он последовал.  
— Куда тебе спейсшаттл, — подразнил его Брейкдаун и запустил обмен в обратную сторону с гораздо большим напором, чем закачивал до этого топливо себе.  
Нокаут кричал, пока энергон не полился у него изо рта, переполнив не такие вместительные, как у Брейкдауна баки. Конечно, от топливного коннекта с партнером, который использует с идентичный вид топлива, процессор так сильно не сносило, но зато можно было проворачивать вот такие штуки, не опасаясь, спалить принимающей стороне предохранители. Рассудив, что Нокаут больше не грезит о спейсшаттле, Брейкдаун снова начал откачку, но уже быстрее, стимулируя сенсоры внутри своих топливных баков. Нокаут стонал и мелко дрожал от вибрации сильно разогнавшегося мотора. Брейкдауну нравилось, что он при этом не выходил из роли бестолкового гонщика из благополучных районов: едва ли от первой порции чужого топлива его могло так унести, чтобы он перестал давать советы и командовать, как это у него водилось в привычке. Второй виток подачи топлива Брейкдаун запустил толчками, заставляющими Нокаута вскрикивать с каждой порцией попадающей в баки с интервалом в несколько кликов. Когда его баки снова заполнились практически на максимум, Брейкдаун просунул руку ему под спину и приподнял, заставив выгнуться под более удобным углом. Нокаут, видимо, не зарегистрировал звука разворачивающегося коннектора, потому что его вопль, когда Брейкдаун в одно движение установил соединение, дал повышенную нагрузку на аудиодатчики, тут же выдавшие предупредительное сообщение на внутренний дисплей. Соединение по скрутке всегда у них проходило гладко: все штекеры сразу находили свои разъемы, комплектация совпадала на девяносто процентов, что было редкостью для конов, с настолько отличающимися альтформами. Брейкдаун до сих пор вспоминал выражение фейсплейта Нокаута, когда тот в первый раз узрел видавший виды синий коннектор с оплавившимися кое-где контактами — док уверенно пообещал «это заменить» и уже через клик навинтился на него до основания.  
— Ты маньяк шлаков! — Нокаут, похоже, по достоинству оценил быстроту подключения. Попытавшись опровергнуть это заявление, Брейкдаун запустил очень мягкую и в чем-то даже успокаивающую амплитуду энергообмена, но, кажется, успокаивающе она действовала только на него. Нокаут выл, ругался, стонал и царапал когтями манипуляторы Брейкдауна, которому не хотелось убирать их с его боков, где из-под радиаторной решетки сильнее всего чувствовались жар и вибрации его мотора.  
— Нравится же! Чем ты недоволен? — попытался выяснить Брейкдаун, но только получил еще пару глубоких царапин. В отместку он вдвое ускорил энергообмен и вместо того, чтобы царапаться, Нокаут, наконец, просто вцепился в него, не переставая стонать. Соединение иногда кое-где прерывалось, и некоторые штекеры искрили, пока не вставали на место. В то же время нельзя было расценить недовольство Нокаута как отказ продолжать. Брейкдаун видел отказ Нокаута собственной оптикой и с тех пор благодарил Праймаса, что ни разу не испытал этой категоричности на себе.  
Но что заставляло Нокаута вести себя порой не очень приятно, так это полное отсутствие контроля над ситуацией. И сейчас Нокаут, как обычно, забыл правила, когда они перестали его устраивать. Он еще мог перехватить инициативу по соединению, как он частенько поступал, уводя в перезагрузку часть процессов Брейкдауна внезапной передачей всего кэша с последней подзарядки. И чтобы этого избежать, Брейкдаун обнулил его счетчики, что тоже было нечестно, и еще слегка увеличил мощность подаваемого напряжения. Не смотря на внешние протесты, Нокаут явно не был против, поскольку уровень синхронизации почти сразу достиг едва ли не ста процентов, заставляя стонать даже обычно молчаливого Брейкдауна. Однако на девяноста семи процентах Нокаут, едва не распоров когтями кабели в запястном сочленении Брейкдауна, ушел в быстрый ребут. Синхронизация сбилась до шестидесяти процентов. Обычно гоночные модели именно так со своими партнерами и поступали: постоянно сбивая и оттягивая перезагрузку более мощного трансформера, но Нокаут умел хорошо держаться на дороге, и Брейкдаун счел, что хорошо постарался. Или немного перестарался. В онлайн Нокаут вернулся уже через пару кликов и оценил ситуацию воплем, который, наверное, было слышно аж на пригородной заправке.  
— Сожжешь что-нибудь!..  
— Да не должен, — с трудом сумев активировать вокалайзер для связной речи, успокоил его Брейкдаун, но оказалось, что Нокаут просто не договорил:  
— И я тебя на куски распилю!  
Нокаут часто выражал свое удовольствие угрозами, и сейчас можно было не волноваться.

***

Стив, отсоединив прицеп, вознамерился уже активировать дверь ремонтной базы, когда его напарник, слегка отставший в дороге, трансформировавшись чуть ли не на полном ходу, спешно его остановил.  
— Нет, подожди!  
— В чем дело? Мы что-то забыли?  
— Такое забудешь, — Стив подошел к самой двери и, похоже, начал прислушиваться.  
— Аааа, ты до сих пор не можешь отойти от того случая и думаешь, что Брейк там сейчас опять коннект… — Стив не успел договорить, поскольку даже не требовалось перебрасывать ЦПУ на аудиодатчики, чтобы услышать как в мастерской кипит… работа.  
— Я говорил тебе, что это повторится снова.  
— По правде сказать, несколько солнечных циклов прошло до того, как это повторилось, — Стив сел, прислонившись к двери, очень уж хорошо пропускавшей звук.  
— Надо же, как поднялся из простого ремонтника: уже врача из столицы коннектит.  
— В нашей новой ремонтной мастерской, — буркнул Стив, садясь рядом с напарником.  
— Не зря все-таки с Мегатроном вместе воевал. Связи, наверное.  
Стив немного помолчал.  
— Скоро они там?  
Второй Стив наклонил голову. Симпатичный врач из столицы орал так самозабвенно, чередуя ругательства с именем господа, что невозможно было сказать наверняка, собирается он перезагружаться или просто Брейкдаун настолько хорош, что никак не удержать эмоции при себе.  
— В прошлый раз это цикл длилось! — не унимался напарник, у которого увиденная некогда сцена прожгла на внутреннем дисплее пиксели так, что больше оттуда никогда не пропадала.  
— Я и не думал, что тебя так сильно травмировал тот случай… Подумаешь, Брейк поразвлечься с клиентом решил. Ты же знаешь этих гонщиков — бампером так и вертят. А сейчас уж сам Праймас велел. Кто так не делает.  
— Я так не делаю! — запротестовал Стив. Его тон был исполнен такого отчаяния, будто он только что узнал о напарнике много нового.  
Нокаут, все это время требовавший еще и посильнее, вскрикнул особенно восторженно и, похоже, ушел в перезагрузку.  
— Закончили, кажется, — удостоверившись, что больше ничего не слышно, резюмировал Стив.  
— Теперь еще ждать пока приберутся!  
— Там, наверное, энергона с хладогентом до потолка натекло, — мечтательно протянул Стив, который тоже был бы весьма не прочь отконнектить горяченький спорткар.

***

Нокаут, довольный потрясающим откатом, но недовольный текущей ситуацией, вернулся в онлайн первым и тут же пинком вывел из оффлайна своего ассистента. Соединение завершилось, но топливный шланг Брейкдауна все еще был зафиксирован в его шлюзе.  
— Что за шлак у тебя с автоматикой?  
— Ой, начинается, — проворчал Брейкдаун и отсоединил шланг без лишних церемоний. Нокаут зашипел, но надолго его недовольства не хватило. — Все в порядке с автоматикой, перенастроить под тебя надо, а то сигналит, что насадка застряла.  
— Я тебе устрою «насадка застряла», — пригрозил Нокаут.  
трудно было воспринять угрозы всерьез от трансформера с потеками энергона на фейсплейте и между ног, так что Брейкдаун только ухмыльнулся и подключил нейрочувствительность правой ноги Нокаута, пока он не предпринял попытки слезть с платформы, наверняка забыв, с чего все начиналось.  
— Давай в мойку, — скомандовал Брейкдаун. По его подсчетам Стивы уже должны были скоро вернуться, а нужно было еще и себя привести в приемлемый вид, и после вечеринки прибраться. После интерфейса Нокаут относился к мойке с еще большей любовью, чем обычно, поэтому даже не стал возмущаться, что ему смеют указывать. Когда он, пошатываясь, удалился, Брейкдаун сначала оттер свою броню, а потом уже принялся за изрядно обляпанную платформу.  
Услышав скрежет автоматической двери, Брейкдаун решил, что успеет даже распаковать оборудование, до того как Стивы попадут внутрь. Так и вышло: застали его за установкой аппарата для диагностики рядом с платформой, на которой будто невзначай лежала упаковка от ценной техники — ровно в том месте, где Нокаут оставил на обшивке четыре глубоких борозды своими шлаковыми когтями, в особенно эмоциональные моменты портящими все, до чего доберутся.  
— Быстро вы, — поприветствовал их Брейкдаун.  
— Да, быстро. Боялись что приедем, а ты тут опять спорткар обкатываешь, — хохотнул Стив.  
— Да ладно. Я помню, как это вас травмировало, — Брейкдаун даже вида не подал, что его только что поймали с поличным, пока откатанный спорткар там себе дверцы намывает.  
— Его травмировало, — уточнил Стив, несильно толкнув напарника плечом.  
— Что кого травмировало? — выйдя из мойки Нокаут предпринял вторую попытку завязать разговор с приятелями Брейкдауна, но на этот раз получилось даже хуже: оба Стива уставились на него так, будто встретили любимую чуть ли не с даты сборки кинозвезду.  
Не то, чтобы Нокаут был непривычен к подобному, так что он быстро переключил свое внимание на Брейкдауна.  
— Тебе не приходило сообщение с работы?  
Брейкдаун пожал плечами и, достав коммуникатор, проверил инбокс. Среди сообщений был вопрос от Стива, безопасно ли будет войти, когда они вернутся; какая-то реклама, которую хоть блокируй, хоть не блокируй, все равно будет предлагать установить апгрейд «имитируй трехрежимника» на коннектор и ни одного сообщения с работы. Оставалось надеяться, что номер не угодил в заблокированные вместе с рекламой супер-коннекторов.  
— Неа, не приходило. Выходной же.  
— У кого выходной, а кому трупы разделывать, — Нокаут развел руками. — Попробую его починить, чтобы на работе не задерживаться.  
— На скорой кого-то привезли, что ли?  
Нокаут кивнул, и Брейкдаун сразу бросил настройку диагностической аппаратуры, рассудив, что выходной помощи друзьям закончился.  
— Я не заставляю тебя работать в выходной, — улыбнулся Нокаут, направившись к выходу.  
— Ты что-то сильно благодушный, — Брейкдаун поплелся за ним, но неудачно развернувшись, задел тот самый диагностический аппарат, который только что настраивал. Тот с грохотом упал на пол. С сожалением на него посмотрев, Брейкдаун все равно выбрал Нокаута.  
— И ты знаешь почему, — Нокаут, даже не обратив внимания на произведенный ассистентом шум, пояснил свой благодушный настрой. Едва закрывшаяся дверь снова была вынуждена тащить себя наверх.  
— Поедешь по этой дерьмовой дороге?  
— А тебе понравилось меня катать?  
— Я люблю тебя катать. На коннекторе правда, а не на себе.  
Нокаут прищурил оптику:  
— Эти твои эвфемизмы. Я неделю попадался на то, что «полировка» не всегда означает полировку.  
— Ты до сих пор на это попадаешься.  
— Почини им эту чертову дверь, мой запас неловких шуток иссякает, а твои друзья все еще наслаждаются идиллией нашего партнерства.  
Брейкдаун глянул в сторону мастерской и обнаружил обоих Стивов, наблюдающих за их беседой так, будто в кино пришли. Судьба диагностического аппарата, похоже, немного волновала только одного из них — Стив то и дело обеспокоенно оглядывался на него.  
— Ребята, не будьте такими стремными, — серьезно попросил Брейкдаун. Стивы с таким разочарованием ушли в мастерскую, будто их лишили заслуженного права слушать чужие, интимные беседы. — Тебе обязательно надо ехать? Давай я поеду с тобой, если хочешь, можешь опять залезть на крышу.  
— Брейкдаун, — Нокаут посмотрел на него с каким-то несвойственным ему обеспокоенным выражением. — Ты никогда не замечал, что ты гиперопекающий?  
— Чего?  
— С тех пор, как ты стал моим ассистентом, я уже ловил тебя на том, что ты следишь за моими гонками. Я ни разу не был без тебя ни в одном баре, никогда не выезжал за пределы города без твоего сопровождения и, пожалуй, был без присмотра только на работе и в жилом отсеке, когда ты куда-то уезжал. Не подумай, что меня это напрягает… Однако на меня не каждый день нападают огромные монстры с примитивным разумом. Геонозис вообще довольно скучная планетка.  
— Но я… — Брейкдаун не нашелся, что ответить, ведь Нокаут был прав. Брейкдауну действительно казалось, что если хотя бы на цикл оставить Нокаута одного, то что-нибудь обязательно произойдет. С Вайлдрайдером же произошло. И хотя Нокаут был в разы осмотрительнее и почти никогда не лез на рожон, с ним буквально перед самой оптикой Брейкдауна тоже уже случилась «ситуация».  
— Не забудь про кино вечером, — напомнил Нокаут про запланированную поездку в придорожный кинотеатр, где они собрались в кои-то веки оценить продукцию киностудии Геонозиса, а не горячо любимый Нокаутом земной шлак, на который без утечки омывателя не взглянешь. Посчитав, что на этом их разговор окончен, Нокаут трансформировался и уехал, высоко подняв облако дорожной пыли, от которой на дисках точно останется столько мелких царапин, что на их полировку цикл уйдет.  
—«Гиперопекающий», — пробурчал Брейкдаун. По коммлинку тут же пришло сообщение «Со мной все еще все в порядке». Издевается еще.  
В мастерской Стивы реанимировали диагностический аппарат, и Брейкдаун на всякий случай не стал больше к нему подходить, чтобы не пришлось вычитать его стоимость из своего жалования. Проведя еще полцикла за распаковкой оставшихся ящиков и обдумыванием своих жизненных выборов, он решил, что лучше починит Стивам дверь, чем продолжит дальше копаться в блоках памяти с риском угодить-таки к мозгоправу, к которому Нокаут и так пытался затащить его чуть ли не раз в неделю. Брейкдаун уже почти разобрался, что именно мешает механизму двери работать нормально, как его отвлек звук коммуникатора. Если это рекламщики начали названивать с предложениями своих услуг, он уже готов рассказать, как именно им стоит применить свои потрясающие апгрейды, но, как оказалось, звонил Нокаут.  
«Я беру все свои слова назад, Брейкдаун!» — сразу выдал он, стоило ему ответить на вызов, и это не на шутку беспокоило. Обычно Нокаут повышал голос в ограниченном наборе ситуаций и в отсутствии Брейкдауна рядом эта ситуация вряд ли могла быть положительной. — «Ты именно такой, как нужно и… О, Праймас, мне конец. Меня украли!»  
— Что?! Где ты? — Брейкдаун так переволновался что, испугавшись его возгласа, в мастерской что-то уронили.  
«В каком-то отвратительном месте! На корабле», — Нокаут стал пропадать, появились какие-то помехи, но, кажется, это он сам настраивал коммлинк на прослушивание зашифрованных и незнакомых частот. «Это корыто летит на Даллириум! Координаты 49.21:-2.20:277:0. База каких-то контрабандистов. Меня что, решили продать?!»  
— Нокаут, я тебя вытащу.  
«Да уж, пожалуйста!» — на этот раз помехи окончательно заглушили его голос и через несколько кликов вызов прекратился. Брейкдаун едва не смял коммуникатор, но вовремя сообразил, что это единственное оставшееся у Нокаута средство связи, поскольку частота коммлинка глушилась.  
— Гиперопекающий, my ass! — выругался Брейкдаун. — Стив! Ребята, у вас есть знакомые перевозчики?

***

До этого Нокаут полагал, что подобное случается только в земном кино. Подобная ситуация могла быть исключительно порождением примитивного белкового мозга, подстегнутого неудовлетворенной тягой к приключениям. Чтобы кого-то украли гравитационным лучом прямо с дороги на работу, поместили в отвратительный грязный трюм космического корабля и при этом не потрудились зашифровать передачу данных своего центра управления? Да так, что можно настроить на них коммлинк, не обладая никакими специальными навыками? Нонсенс! Но этот нонсенс, судя по отрубившейся связи, уже вышел из атмосферы. Включив фары на корпусе, Нокаут тут же пожалел об этом, поскольку лучше было даже не знать, в какой помойке он очутился. Но надобность в дополнительном освещении почти сразу пропала: дверь в трюм открылась, осветив его незавидное положение светом из грузового отсека.  
— Ого! Вот это штучка!  
Нокаут сощурил оптику. Ну, хотя бы это кибертронцы. Знание слабых мест врага на уровне хирурга никогда не повредит в сложной ситуации.  
— Мисфаер а ты уверен, что это он?  
Один джет, судя по крыльям. Второй — шлак его разберет, ну и мусор.  
— Сканер говорит он, значит он! — весело отозвался джет.  
— Возможно, выяснить мою личность было бы проще, если бы вы потрудились спросить? — Нокаут счел, что негоже ему сидеть на полу перед какими-то ржавыми бродягами и поднялся, выпрямившись.  
— Это точно не он.  
— Да почему нет? Сделал тюнинг, перекрасился, задницу вон отставил, как на фотке, — в доказательство своих слов джет продемонстрировал своему приятелю датапад эпохи шахтёрской карьеры Мегатрона. Приятель, кажется, всё ещё пребывал в сомнениях.  
— Тогда почему он не пытается нас убить? Судя по его профайлу, нам бы уже наподдали.  
Нокаут начинал терять терпение, так что слова второго кона очень скоро могли бы найти своё подтверждение.  
— Ну, давай спросим его, раз ты такой вежливый и сомневающийся, Фулкрум. Давай, это по твоей части, — джет сделал приглашающий жест рукой, Нокаут немного отступил, держа манипулятор на уровне отсека с оружием на бедре.  
— Извините.  
Это было всё, на что хватило вежливого и сомневающегося, поэтому джет пришел приятелю на помощь.  
— Тебя же Вайлдрайдер звать?  
— Что? — Нокаут от неожиданности этого предположения даже перестал переживать за перспективу драки и порчу полировки. — С чего вы взяли?  
— Сканер показывает, что искорка его, — джет помахал какой-то нелепой штукой, замаскированной под хитроумное устройство.  
— Это мусор из дешевого киношного реквизита, а не сканер.  
— Может быть и так, но я больше верю сканеру, чем стантикону, — покачал головой джет. — Это он, в общем, пошли.  
Нокаут был вопиюще не согласен остаться в трюме снова. Поэтому, когда джет неосторожно повернулся к нему своими слегка помятыми крылышками, трансформировался и, на полной скорости подъехал к выходу из трюма. Снова приняв робоформу, он проскочил между джетом и его приятелем с неопознанной альтформой и наставил на обоих электрический жезл, выставив его настройки на полную мощность.  
— Не так быстро, ребята.  
— Воу! Фулкрум, ты как раз скучал по «наподдаваниям».  
— Совсем нет.  
— С вами, конечно, безумно весело — давно так не развлекался, но вы сейчас же разворачиваете своё корыто и везете меня назад.  
— Вот видится эта Мегатроновская выправка, правда?  
Джет выглядел очень уж довольным для того, кого сейчас начнет бить до мучительных конвульсий, поэтому Нокаут заподозрил неладное и быстро обернулся. Опасения оказались небезосновательны: прямо за ним возвышался жуткий громила с пушкой и ещё один кон поменьше, глубоко тронувший профессиональные чувства Нокаута состоянием своей головы, половина которой отсутствовала.  
— Да затолкайте вы его обратно в трюм, — предложил полголовы. — Мисфаер, че ты опять устроил?  
— Но он такой красивый, я давно такого не видел, — джет, похоже, считал это аргументом. Нокаут, впрочем, тут был с ним совершенно согласен.  
— Он слишком подозрительно блестит, — заметил громила, наставив на Нокаута пушку.  
— Спинистер, он нужен живой! — замахал руками джет.  
— Я не Вайлдрайдер! — Нокаут, наконец, пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы попытаться прояснить ситуацию. — Я понимаю, почему могло возникнуть это недопонимание, и…  
— И почему же? — встрял джет.  
— Может, ты дашь мне договорить?  
— Меня, кстати, зовут Мисфаер.  
— Вот именно к этой части я бы и хотел перейти с самого начала! — Нокаут ещё раз осмотрелся, пытаясь удостовериться, что никто из собравшихся не намерен к нему прикасаться.  
— Слышали, он с самого начала хотел со мной познакомиться.  
— Я думаю, он не это имеет в виду, — заметил приятель Мисфаера.  
— Верно подмечено, эффектный подбородок. Меня зовут Нокаут, я живу и работаю на Геонозисе. Но бывшего партнёра моего ассистента действительно звали Вайлдрайдер и, вероятно, ваши блистательные детективные способности натолкнули вас на эту досадную ошибку, ребята, но теперь отвезите меня назад! — Нокаут обратил внимание, что его речь, в которую он вложил остатки своего терпения, возымела только один эффект — Мисфаер направил на него свой лжесканер.  
— Nope, сканер говорит, что ты Вайлдрайдер, — подытожил свои наблюдения Мисфаер.  
— Да не существует такого сканера, ты придурок!  
— Но у меня он есть, — Мисфаер улыбнулся так, будто клеил Нокаута в баре, а не хвастался поддельным «сканером».  
— Тащите его в трюм, — сказал перспективный пациент нейрохирурга.  
Громила с пушкой, похоже, только того и ждал. Нокаут сначала отшатнулся, но, быстро сообразив, что такая тактика приведет его прямиком в объятия Мисфаера, трансформировался и, применив все свои умения, отточенные на нелегальных гонках, выехал на середину грузового отсека, увернувшись от всех, кто пытался его схватить.  
— Спинистер, не стреляй! — опять заорал Мисфаер, здорово расстроив этим товарища.  
— Хорошо, ребята, давайте по-другому, — предложил Нокаут, снова трансформируясь. — Что вам надо от Вайлдрайдера?  
— Нам? Ничего. Но одному психопату нужна его голова, а нам нужен наш командир, — с готовностью сообщил Мисфаер. — У нас украли командира. Меняют на голову Вайлдрайдера. Ну, то есть на твою.  
— Нет, — Нокаут не нашёлся, что ответить, но ему просто необходимо было выразить свое мнение на этот счет.  
— Да, я бы тоже расстроился, — поддержал его Мисфаер. — Он не уточнил, нужна ему только голова или может только то, что в ней содержится, или это просто выражение было такое «мне нужна его голова!», так что мы решили взять целиком.  
— А то вдруг бы нам за одну голову, только голову Крока и вернули бы… — добавил кон, которому самому части головы недоставало.  
— Так вот, если ваш заказчик не такой идиот, как вы, то ваш план провалился.  
— Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, — Мисфаер оказался не промах и, активировав турбины, оказался рядом с Нокаутом слишком быстро.  
Нокаут не успел увернуться но, снова активировав жезл, так треснул Мисфаера по коленному сочленению концом без напряжения, что тот его выпустил. И он тут же метнулся в сторону, увернулся от неповоротливого Спинистера, угодив прямо в руки эффектному подбородку. Полголовы, воспользовавшись моментом, отобрал у него оружие, но, освободив Нокауту руки, скорее подставил товарища: Нокаут активировал пилу, твердо вознамерившись отпилить ей удерживающие его манипуляторы, и эффектный подбородок тут же его выпустил. Снова получив свободу, Нокаут трансформировался и дал по газам к выходу из грузового отсека в основную часть корабля. Дверь почему-то гостеприимно перед ним активировалась, но в следующий же момент он резко затормозил, трансформируясь в робоформу.  
— О, Праймас, да за что мне всё это?!  
У него на пути стоял чертов динобот. Нет, не просто динобот, это был Гримлок.  
Нокаут сделал себе заметку больше никогда не называть Брейкдауна «гиперопекающим».

***

— Перевозчики? — не понял Стив. Брейкдаун выглядел слишком обеспокоенным для того, кто вдруг затеял переезд.  
— Да, перевозчики, Стив. На другие планеты. Нокаута похитили и везут на Даллириум, — сам Брейкдаун сосредоточенно листал контакты своего коммуникатора, силясь найти там межпланетный номер хоть одного космонавта. Да хоть того поехавшего контрабандиста, с которым Нокаут любил пропустить стаканчик, как его зовут, дай Праймас вспомнить. Но в прошлую встречу этот ненормальный нанес нейросистеме Брейкдауна такие увечья своей неожиданно вспыхнувшей симпатией, что, силясь стереть это происшествие из блоков памяти, Брейкдаун заодно стер и его номер. В списке контактов нашелся номер Энтерпрайз, исполинских размеров фемки, которой Брейкдаун как-то чинил радиационную утечку варп-двигателя и слишком поздно понял, что это был всего лишь предлог. Выбирать сейчас не приходилось, Стив намертво завис, пораженный новостями о Нокауте, так что Брейкдаун уже занес палец над кнопкой вызова, когда стук в дверь сбил его с решительного настроя.  
— Мы закрыты! — рявкнул Брейкдаун, но снаружи кто-то был очень настойчив. Десептиконовская станция же — клиенты соответствующие.  
— Я вас открою сейчас, придурки ржавые! — голос снаружи показался Брейкдауну смутно знакомым, так что он все-таки нажал на кнопку открытия этой шлаковой двери. Лучше бы её, и правда, вынесли.  
— О, открывают. Я же говорил, что я все улажу, — этот голос Брейкдаун определенно уже когда-то слышал, но было это, кажется, очень давно. Из-под двери показались чьи-то ноги яркой желтой раскраски, соответствующие изящным дизайном высоким настройкам вокалайзера.  
— Да что за херня у вас с дверью! Вы мехов так же чините? — обладатель симпатичных ног нагнулся и заглянул под дверь, деактивируя красный визор.  
— Дрэг Стрип? — Брейкдаун от неожиданности даже отпрянул. Что могло заставить приятеля по гештальту снова вернуться на Геонозис, он и предположить не мог, так что посвятил себя анализу более насущной проблемы: хотел ли Брейкдаун его здесь видеть?  
— Моя популярность добралась и до этой дыры? — удивился Дрэг Стрип, пролезая под дверь. За время их разлуки он тоже здорово проапгрейдил корпус, придав ему окончательное сходство с фемским, и выглядел, следовало заметить, отпадно. Антикрылья гоночного болида складывались за спиной так, что можно было принять Дрэг Стрипа за сикера, наделенного приятной обтекаемостью спорткара.  
— Да какая, в выхлоп, популярность, я думал вы в дезактиве уже!  
— Это было довольно грубо, — Дрэг Стрип упер руку в бедренную секцию и, сузив оптограни, уставился на Брейкдауна.  
— Как без ножек-то жилось, рученька? — Брейкдаун решил взбодрить его воспоминания, чтобы свет красной оптики не прожег в его фейсплейте дыру.  
— Брейкдаун?! — Дрэг Стрип даже руками всплеснул. — Ну, тебя и разнесло! — Брейкдаун не успел даже попытаться увернуться, как приятель по гештальту уже принялся лапать его за капот. — Классно выглядишь! Ты в ремонтники, что ли подался? Или сам подлататься пришел? Дэд Энд, лезь сюда, — Дрэг Стрип быстро от него отцепился и нагнулся, заглядывая под дверь. Брейкдаун уже начал подозревать, что у мехов с гоночной альтформой срабатывает при его виде какой-то процесс, когда невольно бросил взгляд на желтый бампер.  
— Я тут постою, — буркнул снаружи Дэд Энд.  
— Но тут Брейкдаун! Тебе нужно поскорее на него посмотреть!  
Дверь, кажется, окончательно заклинило. Как и терпение Брейкдауна, поскольку ситуация вовсе не располагала к счастливому воссоединению. Поэтому он подошел к двери и, взявшись за ее край, поднял силой, смяв при этом все не успевшие сложиться сегменты.  
— Привет, Брейкдаун, — поприветствовал его Дэд Энд, как всегда проявив просто потрясающий набор эмоциональных реакций в спектре от куска шлака до гаечного ключа. Чуть поодаль от него на земле сидел Астротрейн, подававший еще меньше признаков жизни, чем Дэд Энд.  
— А где Мотормастер? — зачем-то спросил Брейкдаун. Возможно, ему хотелось удостовериться, что Мотормастера просто нет поблизости.  
— А шлак его знает, валяется где-нибудь фейсплейтом в энергоновом кубе, — в отличие от Стивов, Дрэг Стрип вообще никак не отреагировал на окончательную поломку двери. — Этот ржавый паровоз где-то повредил проводку, и мы чуть не рухнули в паре миль отсюда, — Дрэг Стрип обратил внимание на Стивов. — Дроны ремонтные или так, уборка мусора?  
Стивы в очередной раз за день лишились дара связной речи. Дрэг Стрип был не просто типичным спорткаром, а чемпионом гонок, и вел себя так заносчиво, что дал бы сто очков вперед даже Нокауту.  
— Бесплатный ремонт не предоставляем, — также Брейкдаун отлично понимал, что расплатиться Астротрейном за его же собственный ремонт с Дрэг Стрипа не станется.  
— Воу, даже по старой дружбе, приятель? — не смотря на очень приятную внешность, у Дрэг Стрипа не получалось так же, как у Нокаута пользоваться ее влиянием. Потому что помочь спорткару за симпатичный бампер совсем не захотелось.  
— Да я тебя терпеть не мог, — просто отозвался Брейкдаун. Дрэг Стрип указал на него пальцем и улыбнулся.  
— Брейк, ну у нас нет кредитов. Перевод с Кибертрона сойдет? Можешь взять Дэд Энда, он все равно меня уже достал за эту поездочку!  
— Он тебе скорее приплатит, чтобы ты ни предлагал, — сказал Дэд Энд. И был тут совершенно прав.  
— Давай так, «приятель», — Брейкдаун повел плечами, пытаясь стряхнуть манипулятор Дрэг Стрипа со своей запаски, но в результате просто развернулся, заставив его резко сдать назад, чтобы не получить наплечником по фейсплейту. — Я чиню этот кусок шлака, а вы взамен отвезете меня на Даллириум.  
— Да как два пальца, — неожиданно легко согласился Дрэг Стрип. Стоило заметить, что как лидер стантиконов, он нравился Брейкдауну гораздо больше Мотормастера, хоть и лидерствовал он над одним только Дэд Эндом. — Только у этого корыта топлива до Даллириума не хватит, даже если он сейчас под завязку нажрется.  
— С собой возьмем.  
— Тогда валяй. У вас там заправиться случайно нечем, раз ты тут топливо канистрами разливаешь?  
— Если ты хорошо попросишь вон тех «ремонтных дронов», — Брейкдаун указал на обескураженных Стивов, — То, вероятно, они с тобой чем-нибудь и поделятся.  
— У меня начинает складываться ощущение, что ты правда меня ненавидишь.  
Брейкдаун, передразнив Дрэг Стрипа, указал на него пальцем и улыбнулся.

***

Нокаут решил, что звук вокалайзера Мисфаера, к концу фразы «какого болта он трансформировался?!» перешедшего на визг, будет последним, что считают с его блоков памяти, когда будут выяснять причину смерти. Гримлок подался вперед, опустив морду, но вместо того, чтобы щедро обдать все огнем из пасти, как у него водилось в привычке с незапамятных времен, боднул Нокаута в бок и сдвинул в сторону, как будто отгородив от остальных своим мощным хвостом. Нокаут так растерялся, что вцепился в хвост динобота и уставился на оставшегося позади Мисфаера с его жуткой компанией.  
— Вайлдрайдер, беги, он хочет тебя сожрать! Ты выглядишь самым вкусненьким!  
Гримлок в ответ на предположение Мисфаера зарычал, но быстро утратил свой боевой настрой и, переступив с лапы на лапу, повернул морду к Нокауту и снова ткнулся в него, на этот раз уперевшись тупым носом в честплейт. Хоть Нокаут знал Гримлока только по архивным файлам, подобное поведение за ним не числилось точно. Сочтя настроение динобота странным, Нокаут как-то на автомате проверил показатели встроенного диагностического сканера и понял, что нейросистема Гримлока, вероятнее всего, угнетена буквально до простейших процессов.  
— В тебя он тоже все время так тычется, да, Фулкрум? Это потому что вы с Райдером хорошенькие?  
— Меня зовут Нокаут.  
Гримлок стал что-то неразборчиво урчать но, похоже, в альтформе его вокалайзер совсем потерял способность воспроизводить членораздельные звуки.  
— У тебя-то, Мисфаер, должно хватить оперативки это запомнить?  
— Допустим, — Мисфаер попытался приблизиться, но Гримлок тут же снова зарычал, повернув к нему зубастую морду.  
— Воу-воу! Сколько ненависти. Чего это вы с диноботом такие друзья?  
У Нокаута было предположение на этот счет. Когда он находился рядом с Фулкрумом, который тоже любимцем Гримлока, то трудно было не заметить насколько сильное энергетическое поле идет от его искры, один Праймас знает по какой причине. Нокаут же все еще «фонил» после веселых гонок с Брейкдауном и давал такой же энергетический фон, только слабее. Вполне вероятно, что Гримлок реагировал на сильные поля положительным спектром просто потому, что сейчас его социализация сводилась к восприятию только примитивных сигналов. Нокаут погладил Гримлока по носу, что привело к тому, что динобот попытался свернуться вокруг него в клубок и лег в дверях грузового отсека, так мерно гудя генераторами, будто собрался на подзарядку. Хоть становиться матерью драконов в планы Нокаута никогда не входило, данная ситуация все же шла ему на руку: никто не осмеливался к нему приблизиться.  
— Как теперь насчет обдумывания вероятности моего возвращения на Геонозис? — спросил Нокаут, все еще водя манипулятором по морде Гримлока. Его нейросистема положительно реагировала на легкую стимуляцию энергетическим полем, а Нокаут был намерен держать динобота в хорошем расположении духа и на своей стороне настолько долго, насколько получится.  
— Я сейчас больше склонен обдумать, почему этот динозавр с интеллектом ржавого куска железа, забирает у меня все, что я люблю.  
— Мы не сможем отвезти тебя назад, даже если бы захотели, — поняв, что Мисфаер занят совершенно другими материями, в разговор вступил Полголовы. — Топлива теперь только до Даллириума хватит, подзаправиться негде.  
— И я думаю теперь уже очевидно, что это не Вайлдрайдер? — проворчал Фулкрум.  
— Кому это очевидно? Мне очевидно, что мне не видать интерфейса на этом корабле, пока эта шлакова ящерица охраняет от меня все возможные объекты! — не унимался Мисфаер.  
— Объекты, my ass, — отозвался Нокаут. Судя по выражению фейсплейта, Фулкрум полностью разделял его позицию на этот счет. Спинистер вовсе утратил нить разговора, занявшись подозрительным разглядыванием собственного манипулятора. Мисфаер переводил оптику с Фулкрума на Нокаута и обратно. В итоге Полголовы, кажется, оказался самым сознательным участником отряда.  
— Меня зовут Крэнкейс, — представился Полголовы. — Не то, чтобы я не обдумывал возможность еще как-то выдать тебя за Вайлдрайдера, но ты прав, и наш заказчик не идиот, так что, — Крэнкейс развел руками. — Извиняй, высадим тебя на Даллириуме. Тебя на космодроме любой контрабандист обратно подбросит. И если ты можешь им управлять, — Крэнкейс показал на развалившегося на проходе Гримлока, — убери его куда-нибудь, а то мы обычно просто пускаем Фулкрума перед ним, если он разлегся посреди коридора.  
— В робоформе он занимал куда меньше места, — добавил Фулкрум. — Так что было бы неплохо снова его свернуть.  
— Я доктор, а не укротитель динозавров, — сказал Нокаут, продолжая гладить морду Гримлока уже скорее автоматически.  
— То есть доктор? — оживился Мисфаер. — Доктор кто?  
— Нет, — вряд ли Мисфаер оценил бы случайно удавшуюся шутку про сериал белковых, так что Нокаут добавил, — доктор-хирург.  
— Серьезно? Спорткар-хирург? Так вообще бывает? У вас разве процессора на такое хватает? — Мисфаер вопиюще нарушил личное пространство Крэнкейса и Фулкрума, обхватив одного за плечи, а другого — за талию. — Ты же нам подлатаешь этих ребят? Правда, нам нечем тебе заплатить. Мы бы отдали тебе динозавра, но он немного нужен. Можешь взять Спинистера. Хотя нет, он тоже немного нужен…  
— Давай отдадим ему тебя? — предложил Крэнкейс, даже не пытаясь высвободиться из хватки своего слегка гиперактивного приятеля.  
— Давайте я вам заплачу, чтобы вы этого не делали, — ответил на это предложение Нокаут.

***

Привести Астротрейна в чувства оказалось не так-то просто. Попадись Брейкдауну такой случай на ремонтной станции, он отправил бы клиента в госпиталь, да вот незадача: специалист по кибертронцам как раз отсутствовал. Астротрейну требовался капитальный ремонт, и пока Брейкдаун ремонтировал одну часть накрывшейся проводки, то нашел еще десяток неисправностей, которые без помощи квалифицированного врача рисковал только усугубить, если примется за починку.  
— Астротрейн, сколько тебе лет-то, Праймас… Миллиард? — Брейкдаун отдернул манипулятор, когда от проводки снова заискрило, чтобы случайно и себя не закоротить. — Стив, дай изоляцию, — попросил он, только потом заметив, что сделал это точно таким же тоном, каким Нокаут просил вкладывать ему в манипулятор вещи, лежавшие обычно в прямой досягаемости.  
— Ты, я смотрю, там наловчился у себя в больничке, — заметил Стив, протягивая Брейкдауну моток изоляционной ленты.  
— Да куда там, даже где напряжение у него выключить понятия не имею.  
— Может на приборной панели где-нибудь? — спросил Дрэг Стрип, уже буквально залезая Брейкдауну на спину, удобно устроившись на запаске, чтобы давать очевидные советы под руку.  
— Может, ты пойдешь почистишь перышки? — Брейкдаун выпрямился и Дрэг Стрип скатился на землю, недовольно поведя своими «перышками»: антикрыльями.  
— Дэд Энд, правда, он стал еще противнее? — спросил Дрэг Стрип.  
— Правда, — согласился Дэд Энд, но было похоже, что генератор правильных ответов на вопросы Дрэг Стрипа работает у него в обход мыслительного процесса.  
Брейкдаун закончил с изоляцией и подключил нейрочувствительность Астротрейна, что, по идее, должно было вернуть его в онлайн. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, так что Брейкдаун уже успел вспомнить, как Вон-с-Трассы однажды заявил ему, что он, мол «насосал на аттестат», но процесс рефлексии запуститься не успел. Астротрейн активировал оптику и со страшными ругательствами попытался встать. Все, включая Брейкдауна, поспешили ретироваться на безопасное расстояние от него, даже трансформировавшись для скорости.  
— Дрэг Стрип! Ты, тупой кусок шлака, чуть нас всех не угробил!  
— Это с чего бы? — Дрэг Стрип убрался дальше всех, но быстро подъехал назад, обдав Брейкдауна облаком пыли и, трансформировавшись, встал прямо напротив Астротрейна, уперев руку в бедренную секцию. Ростом он был примерно с Нокаута, а из-за более легкой конструкции смотрелся даже компактнее, так что рядом с разъяренным спейсшаттлом его бравада выглядела путевкой в Матрицу.  
— Вы какого болта на приборной панели коннектились, придурки?! — Астротрейн нагнулся, очевидно, пытаясь лучше рассмотреть с высоты своего роста наглый фейсплейт оппонента, но кое-как запаянная и заклеенная изоляцией проводка дала о себе знать. Астротрейн выругался и глянул на открытую панель, под которой красовались следы первой помощи.  
— Что-то отходит еще, наверное, — поставил свой диагноз Брейкдаун, наблюдая за его страданиями.  
— Вопрос не ко мне. Я просто стоял сзади, пока кое-кто на моем коннекторе драл твою приборную доску, — фейсплейт Дрэг Стрипа действительно был наглым до крайности. Брейкдаун совершенно отчетливо понял, что не скучал.  
— Нет, Дрэг Стрип, ты не отделаешься. Дэд Энд, — Астротрейн показал на неподалеку стоявшего в альтформе Дэд Энда, которому, как обычно, было совершенно на все наплевать, — нормальный парень. То, что ты отстать от него не можешь — не его проблема, а твоя. Ему проще согласиться, чем терпеть тебя и знаешь, я его не виню.  
Пока Брейкдаун не начал узнавать в Дэд Энде себя, чего ему совершенно не хотелось, эту беседу стоило направить в другое русло. Так что, подъехав поближе, Брейкдаун трансформировался и помахал Астротрейну рукой, слегка оттеснив Дрэг Стрипа себе за спину.  
— Как самочувствие, приятель? Заправиться не хочешь?  
— Платить нечем, — Астротрейн пригляделся. Переключив внимание с раздражающего фактора, он почти сразу успокоился и снова сел, все еще фокусируя оптику на фейсплейте Брейкдауна.  
— Брейк, ты что ли? Ты в Праймы заделался тут или что ж тебя так разнесло?  
— Да вы че заладили-то, — Брейкдаун даже смутился. Одно дело, когда мелкий спорткар делает комплименты твоим габаритам и совсем другое, когда спейсшаттл, размером с дом, замечает, что ты здорово поправился с последней встречи.  
— Райдера-то нашел тогда? — было даже удивительно, что эта история еще содержалась в блоках памяти Астротрейна. — Или этот ушлый таки загнал его на подпольные гладиаторские бои?  
— Что-то вроде того. Неважно, — Брейкдаун снова подошел к открытой панели на боку Астротрейна и попытался на глаз определить, где еще остались повреждения. — Можешь напряжение отключить?  
— Не могу: проводка старая. Сегментами не отключается, полностью не вырублю.  
— Понимаю… — Брейкдаун тоже не захотел бы очутиться в настолько беспомощном состоянии в подобной компании, поэтому просто покрепче перемотал еще пару поврежденных проводов изоляцией и закрыл панель.  
— И чем обязан? — Астротрейн оказался очень чуток к социальным правилам и быстро сообразил, что никто из присутствующих не станет задаром ему помогать. Дрэг Стрип или Дэд Энд еще могли бы оказать ему помощь, поскольку находились с ним в одной лодке, держащей путь на Кибертрон, но ни один из них не обладал нужными знаниями.  
— Заскочишь на Даллириум по дороге, и мы в расчете, — ответил Брейкдаун.  
— Ничего себе «по дороге»!  
— Я ему уже обещал, не напрягай вокалайзер, — встрял Дрэг Стрип. По мнению Брейкдауна лучше бы он этого не делал: когда Астротрейн раздражался, то вел себя как мудак систематически.  
— Ты своим бампером расплачивайся, а не моим топливом. У меня отсюда и объема баков-то не хватит.  
— Об этом не волнуйся.  
Брейкдаун отлично понимал, что на дорогу до Даллириума в Астротрейна придется влить запас энергона, на который уйдет его годовое жалование. Но вариант в любом случае был не худший.  
— Ну, если ты наливаешь, то по рукам, — согласился Астротрейн. — Только в салоне коннектиться запрещается.  
— Да скучно же! — запротестовал Дрэг Стрип.  
— Я тебя на орбите высажу, если снова заскучаешь, — пообещал Астротрейн.

***

Ликвидировать Гримлока с выхода из грузового отсека оказалось проще простого: Нокаут просто перешагнул через его хвост и наугад пошел в коридор, динобот тут же поднялся и увязался за ним. Мисфаер протиснулся следом, показывая дорогу до лучшего места дислокации динозавра. Нокаут классифицировал корабль как старый дредноут, но Мисфаер был склонен называть его Супермегадестроерный Могучий Крушитель и не считал, что на нем может найтись лучшее место для динобота, чем комната, полностью покрытая каким-то органическим составом, похожим на эпидермис белкового существа.  
Гримлок, на удивление, не был против там остаться. Нокаут же решительно не хотел оставаться на борту Супермегадестроерного Могучего Крушителя. Местечко было настолько стремным, что он даже решил занять себя работой, чем воспользоваться уникальным предложением Мисфаера и пойти на экскурсию по кораблю.  
— На дредноутах же есть оборудование для починки, — заметил Нокаут, пристально осматривая повреждения головы Крэнкейса. Без деталей и инструментов он мог, разве что, изоляционной лентой залепить это безобразие и дать пациенту конфетку, чтобы не болело.  
— Не собираюсь я чиниться у штуки, которая из деревяшек роботов собирает, — ответил Крэнкейс. Он и Нокауту доверился без особого энтузиазма, но пока тот не тыкал когтями в открытые разъемы все же сидел смирно. «Операционную» оборудовали прямо на мостике, так что сигнал входящего вызова Крэнкейс получил сразу, но увидев координаты сигнала, стал выпихивать Нокаута из поля зрения видеосвязи.  
— Спрячься куда-нибудь, у тебя на фейсплейте написано «Я. НЕ. ВАЙЛДРАЙДЕР», а если я не совру сейчас, что мы его захватили, Кроку несдобровать!  
— То есть это ваш заказчик?  
— Догадливый какой. Сваливай, давай!  
— И ты думаешь, что он поверит тебе, если ты скажешь, что Вайлдрайдер у вас в трюме? Ходят слухи, что он не идиот.  
Крэнкейс обреченно посмотрел на Нокаута, обернулся на торчавшего в дверях Мисфаера, но тот только с глупой рожей развел руками.  
— Давайте Нокаута перекрасим. Я продолжаю настаивать, что они похожи, — предложил Мисфаер, снова вооружившись своим датападом.  
— А я продолжаю настаивать, чтобы ты со мной не разговаривал, — произнес Нокаут и, подойдя к Мисфаеру, взял у него датапад. Внимательно посмотрел на изображение Вайлдрайдера и не нашел вообще ничего общего.  
— Можно сформировать голографическую проекцию, — предложил Нокаут. У него не было ни одной мысли, по какой причине он вдруг принялся помогать каким-то подозрительным типам, стремящимся разрушить его жизнь.  
— Если бы у кого-то из нас была на это энергия, то можно было бы, — согласился Крэнкейс. Вызов прекратился, но с Даллириума тут же «перезвонили».  
— Автоботство какое-то, — презрительно произнес Нокаут и вызвал свою прошлую голографическую проекцию для разрешения дел с белковыми формами жизни. Голограмма рыжеволосой тлалоканки прорабатывалась долго и со вкусом. Она была настроена на интуитивную передачу эмоций и мимики и стирать ее было откровенно жаль, но, кажется, копия этих настроек хранилась где-то на внешнем носителе. Поэтому Нокаут решительно сбросил прошлые настройки внешнего вида и принялся за построение новых. Не смотря на то, что он не имел ни малейшего понятия о нюансах конструкции Вайлдрайдера, настройка голограммы далась довольно легко.  
— Сойдет?  
По мнению аудитории, получилось даже больше, чем «сойдет».  
— А мы можем потом его оставить? — спросил Мисфаер, потянувшись потрогать мастерпис голографических настроек, но Нокаут тут же подал команду проекции и Мисфаер схлопотал по манипулятору.  
Голограмма Вайлдрайдера все-таки в действительности походила на Нокаута. Нокаута из неблагополучного района. В его дизайне было больше острых углов, когти были предназначены для нанесения тяжелых увечий, а не для тонких манипуляций, и темная раскраска скорее служила ему камуфляжем, чем средством выгодно себя подать. Но дизайн шлема и общие очертания, получившиеся в результате моделирования по фото, наводили Нокаута на мысль, что Брейкдаун любил модели одной линейки.  
— Давай отвечай, — Нокаут отошел подальше от камеры видеосвязи, подав голограмме команду сесть в кресло напротив, имитируя связанные за спинкой руки. — Мисфаер, тоже в кадр встань.  
— Такой командир, — умилился Мисфаер, но все равно послушался, встав рядом с Крэнкейсом, оперевшись о спинку капитанского кресла. Крэнкейс нажал на кнопку на панели и надоедливый сигнал вызова, наконец, прекратился. Активировался экран видеосвязи с мутным изображением пресловутого заказчика.  
— Белковое в дурацкой шляпе? — рассмотрев заказчика получше, Нокаут не удержался от комментария, озвучив его от лица Вайлдрайдера.  
— Мне кажется это и есть его голова, — внес свой вклад Мисфаер, пока обрабатывался сигнал.  
— Тут никогда не угадаешь, — подытожил Крэнкейс и соединение, наконец, установилось полностью, услужливо передав все сказанное белковому в дурацкой шляпе на другом конце канала межпланетной связи. Нокаут попытался изобразить на фейсплейте голограммы недовольство, но особенности черт Вайлдрайдера почему-то превратили его в злорадство. Но белковому в дурацкой шляпе, кажется, понравилось.  
— Это он! Этот сукин сын развалил весь мой бизнес!  
Нокаут счел, что будет весьма правдоподобно выразить непонимание.  
— Да какое мне дело до «бизнеса» какой-то белковой козявки? Я что, случайно сбил твою лавку с печеной картошкой?  
— С чем-чем печеным? — заинтересовался Мисфаер.  
— Смейся-смейся. Посмотрим, как ты на гладиаторской арене посмеешься, — белковый неприятно заулыбался. Хотя у кого из белковых, спрашивается, может вообще получиться что-то приятное?  
— Давайте, везите меня к нему, ребята, вместе посмеемся над отпечатком моего колеса на этой роже.  
Мисфаер согласно закивал.  
— Свою часть уговора мы выполнили, покажи нам Крока, иначе мы передадим тебе этого поехавшего без стазис-наручников и сами добавим, — озвучил свою позицию Крэнкейс.  
— С честными бизнесменами у меня другой разговор, — белковый с дурацкой шляпой (или головой) повернул камеру, демонстрируя собравшимся меха, закованного в стазисные кандалы.  
— Он хоть функционирует? — спросил Мисфаер, приглядываясь.  
— Живой и здоровый, но скоро отправится на Монакус, если вы не пошевелитесь.  
Нокаут хотел выразить свое мнение по поводу гладиаторских реконструкций в такое прогрессивное время, но связь оборвалась. Удостоверившись, что камера отключилась, он отключил и голограмму, за такой короткий срок уже успевшую потратить немалый запас энергии.  
— Как ваш капитан умудрился угодить в плен белковому ничтожеству? — спросил Нокаут, вместо голограммы садясь в капитанское кресло.  
— Ты из роли-то вышел бы, может?  
Нокаут только сузил оптику, посмотрев на Мисфаера.  
— Знакомое название… Монакус… — протянул Нокаут, пытаясь понять, откуда в его блоках памяти содержится название какой-то дыры, явно предназначенной для сборищ сброда.  
— Это астероид рядом с Даллириумом, контрабандистский притон, — освежил его память Крэнкейс.  
— И центр игорного бизнеса! — добавил Мисфаер. — Я однажды хакнул там автомат и нам здорово везло, пока нас не накрыли.  
Нокаут решил, что, видимо, слышал об этом месте от своего знакомого контрабандиста Фаерфлая.  
— Ладно, не то, чтобы все это меня интересовало. В этой горе мусора, которую вы называете своим кораблем, могут найтись детали для починки микросхем головного модуля? Меня раздражает на это смотреть, — Нокаут указал манипулятором в сторону Крэнкейса.  
— Я могу уйти, — сказал Крэнкейс.  
— Ты спрашиваешь, нет ли у нас чьей-нибудь головы или двух? — уточнил Мисфаер.  
Нокаут кивнул.  
— Да навалом!

***

— С тех пор, когда ты тогда нас кинул, все как-то завертелось. Оптимус умер, Хот Род стал Праймом, война кончилась, какие-то такие вещи, но знаешь, я тебе даже благодарен, — Дрэг Стрип прервался на то, чтобы сделать глоток слабозаряженного энергонового коктейля, несколько упаковок которого отобрал у Стивов, стоило Брейкдауну немного отвлечься.  
— Я тебе очень благодарен, — неожиданно вступил в разговор Дэд Энд, до этого не отвлекавшийся от датапада с тех пор, как они погрузились в салон Астротрейна. Стивы лететь на Даллириум отказались. И Брейкдаун не находил причины их винить.  
Дрэг Стрип потянулся, привалился к Дэд Энду спиной и сложил ноги Брейкдауну на колени. Брейкдаун окинул его критическим взглядом, но не стал ничего предпринимать: что со спорткара возьмешь. Нокаут вон на доктора выучился и то многим лучше не стало.  
— Да! Гештальт развалился и нам больше не пришлось с этим ржавым психопатом тусоваться.  
— Будто он и так не развалился бы без Вайлдрайдера.  
— Ну, замену одной ноге еще можно найти, а без двух уже не побегаешь, — Дрэг Стрип поймал глоссой соломинку и сделал еще пару глотков. — Я так и не понял в итоге, ты Райдера-то нашел?  
— Нашел, как еще понятнее выразиться-то?  
Брейкдаун вовсе не хотел вдаваться в подробности, в каком состоянии он нашел Вайлдрайдера, и можно ли теперь было его так называть. Его блоки памяти были либо отформатированы, либо новыми, и никаких воспоминаний о былых деньках не содержали. Искра хоть и накапливала информацию со временем, но этот вопрос лучше было бы оставить на совести философов и теологов, чем на основе непроверенных данных заявлять, что меха с одной и той же искрой можно считать одной и той же личностью. Брейкдаун никогда даже не пытался выяснить, как искра Вайлдрайдера попала в другой корпус, кто был тем блистательным врачом, проведшим эту операцию, и по какой причине кто-то вообще решил сделать это, когда даже несведущему в медицине было известно, что операции по пересадке искры болезненны и редко заканчиваются успехом. Нокаут был Нокаутом, что тут выяснять-то. Но Вайлдрайдер все же как-то продолжал втягивать его в неприятности.  
Дрэг Стрип устал ждать, когда Брейкдаун изволит обратить на него внимание, и пихнул его ногой в бок.  
— Ты как подвисал, так и продолжаешь подвисать. Не корпус бы лучше апгрейдил, а процессор.  
— Тебя вот не спросил.  
Дрэг Стрип передразнил его, состроив рожу и подул в соломинку, булькая коктейлем в упаковке. Брейкдаун подумал, что Дэд Энда, должно быть, собрали из спортивного автомобиля и терпения. Или же присущий ему со дня сборки фатализм каким-то образом до сих пор позволял ему не отделить голову Дрэг Стрипа от корпуса. Скорее всего, он считал, что это тщетная трата усилий и лучше мир от отсутствия в нем Дрэг Стрипа все равно не станет.  
— Скучно, — тем временем оценил ситуацию Дрэг Стрип.  
— Мы как раз в открытом космосе, шлака кусок, можешь сойти, — сразу среагировал Астротрейн, до этого сохранявший благостное молчание.  
— Дэд Энд ты замечал, что чем больше кон, тем больше в нем занудства?  
— Замечал, — ответил Дэд Энд, даже не оторвавшись от чтения.  
— Правда, ты это правило нарушаешь. Может тебе тоже стоит альтмод сменить?  
— Ты же не любишь крупные альтформы.  
Наобщавшись с Мотормастером, в их гештальте крупные альтформы не любил, наверное, никто. Только Нокаут, избавившись от травмирующих воспоминаний Вайлдрайдера, тут же подхватил стереотипную привязанность спортивной модели к крупным мехам. Правда, именно с Вайлдрайдером Мотормастер предпочитал связываться реже всего… Что Вайлдрайдер с ним такого сделал, так навсегда и осталось загадкой. Когда у него спрашивали, как ему удалось добиться такого положительного и, главное, длительного эффекта, Вайлдрайдер только смеялся. В конечном итоге это становилось так зловеще, что разговор сам собой заканчивался. Узнав партнера поближе совсем с другой стороны, Брейкдаун, как ему казалось, приблизился к разгадке этой уже давно никому не интересной истории.  
Наивно понадеявшись, что его общество Дрэг Стрипу наскучило, Брейкдаун опять получил пинка в бок.  
— Забыл спросить, а какого болта нам лететь на Даллириум?  
— Прихватить оттуда надо кое-кого, — уклончиво ответил Брейкдаун.  
— Так, — снова встрял в разговор Астротрейн. — Я обратно на Геонозис не потащусь.  
— А я обратную дорогу в вашей компании и не вынесу, — успокоил его Брейкдаун.  
— Праймас есть, — обрадовался Астротрейн. — Всегда считал тебя самым нормальным из этого сборища.  
— Ты цикла два назад говорил, что самый нормальный из нас Дэд Энд, — уточнил Дрэг Стрип.  
— Вот он и Брейкдаун. На остальных у Мегатрона, по всей видимости, центральных процессоров не хватило. Просто три шлаковых автомата идиотских фраз и случайных событий.  
— В психологии это называется «экстраверсия», — уточнил Дэд Энд.  
— Ты читай всякой ерунды поменьше. В реальной жизни это называется «поехавший», — у Астротрейна, похоже, накипело. Хоть Брейкдауну было немного обидно за Вайлдрайдера, лихо поставленного в одну линию с Дрэг Стрипом и Мотормастером, нежелание подливать топлива в разговор было, как обычно, сильнее.

***

— Ты его убил. Он овощ. Он теперь еще хуже, чем Гримлок.  
— Кстати! Кажется, я знаю, как помочь вашему динозавру восстановить нейросистему, — Нокаут выбрал из потока слов Мисфаера только что, что было ему интересно, и продолжил паять микросхемы Крэнкейса. Он не вполне понимал, какого Юникрона его охватил такой профессиональный азарт, но предполагал, что его сознание просто пытается оградить его от окружающей действительности.  
Действительность же все еще была плачевной: корабль чище не стал, Гримлок лежал у него в ногах в ремблоке, Мисфаер не замолкал ни на клик и, что самое раздражающее, когда придет время ставить Крэнкейсу заплату на шлем, у него не будет краски нужного цвета, чтобы все выглядело идеально. Ничего здесь никогда не будет идеально. Даже его идеальная полировка уже пообтрепалась во всех этих передрягах.  
— У него изо рта течет энергон, — драматически изрек Мисфаер.  
— Да Праймаса ради! — не выдержал Нокаут. — Я отключил нейрочувствительность его мозгового модуля, я что, автобот какой-то, чтобы паять его по живому?!  
— Это, кстати, еще не доказано. Откуда мы знаем, что ты не автобот? — Мисфаер указал на него пальцем. — Все, что мы знаем, так это то, что ты, предположительно, не Вайлдрайдер. Может ты вообще пришел сюда, чтобы всех нас повыводить из строя?  
— Гримлок, взять! — холодно ответил Нокаут на все эти оскорбительные предположения.  
— Да он даже не понимает что…  
Гримлок поднял морду и тихо зарычал.  
— Хорошо, тебя он понимает, — Мисфаер пошел на попятный только в пространственном плане, убравшись от динозавра подальше. — Что только доказывает твое автоботство!  
— Готово, — резюмировал Нокаут, подключая нейрочувствительность Крэнкейса.  
Тот растерянно повертел головой, очевидно попытавшись проанализировать, откуда в ремблоке набралось столько лишнего народу, пока он был в отключке.  
— Праймас, да это же доступ к дополнительным блокам памяти. К навигатору! Наверняка к чему-то еще, чем я уже забыл, как пользоваться! — было совершенно очевидно, что пациент остался доволен.  
— Хорошо, ты его не убил. Но вполне возможно, что ты перепрограммировал его и теперь он убьет всех нас, — Мисфаер довольным не остался.  
— Я всех вас убью, если ты от меня не отвяжешься, — Нокаут тоже. Неокрашенный кусок метала, на месте дыры в шлеме Кренкейса раздражал его чуть ли не больше всего. Ведь это была его работа.  
Крэнкейс слез с ремонтной платформы.  
— Классно, что мы тебя украли, — все еще довольный доступом к дополнительным блокам памяти, произнес он, потрепав Нокаута по плечу. Нокаут с нескрываемым отвращением посмотрел на его руку, хотя к самому Крэнкейсу испытывал спектр эмоций наиболее положительный из всех предложенных вариантов.  
— Следующий! — скомандовал Нокаут, решив как-то сгладить возникшую неловкость. Крэнкейс быстро уловил намек и отправился обратно на мостик. Воспользовавшись освободившимся местом, Гримлок приподнялся и положил морду на платформу, очевидно, чтобы быть к Нокауту поближе.  
— Эй, Гримлок, я был следующим, — возмутился Мисфаер.  
— Будешь лечиться у «автобота»? — Нокаут погладил Гримлока по носу и стал перебирать встроенные препараты, при этом выпустив из пальцев несколько довольно устрашающего вида игл. Мисфаер поежился.  
— Что это у тебя?  
По большей части это были транквилизаторы разной степени убойности, которые редко требовались ему в профессиональной сфере, но достаточно часто — в социальной. Кибертронцы довольно часто вели себя именно настолько раздражающе, чтобы Нокауту могло потребоваться вкатить собеседнику дозу транквилизатора, чтобы разговор не перешел в насильственное русло. Но, на счастье Гримлока, в аптечку Нокаута входили не только сильные успокоительные.  
— Нашел, — Нокаут сменил иглу, выведя нужный препарат. — Поможет ему избавиться от интоксикации, тормозящей нейросистему, — объяснил Нокаут, прежде чем довольно смело воткнуть иглу в одну из топливных магистралей на мощной шее Гримлока. Динобот только укоризненно глянул на него, но остался сидеть спокойно.  
— Почему он тебя слушается? Вы знакомы? Ты его лечащий врач?  
Нокаут помахал рукой, убрав иглы, и Гримлок вернулся обратно на пол.  
— Не имею понятия. Ему нравится мое энергополе. Твое — нет.  
— А это ты откуда узнал? — Мисфаер уселся напротив него на ремонтную платформу. — Мне показалось, в нашу первую встречу мы с ним сдружились!  
— Основываясь исключительно на личных умозаключениях, — Нокаут скрестил руки на честплейте. — И что же тебя беспокоит, помимо нездоровой гиперактивности?  
— Это меня как раз не беспокоит. Крыло помялось, видишь? — Мисфаер драматично пошевелил крылом. — Не то, чтобы это мешало летать, — Мисфаер немного понизил голос. — Но мне хочется выглядеть на все сто, чтобы понравиться Фулкруму и тебе!  
Нокаут озадаченно мигнул оптикой, но недолго пребывал в растерянности и трансформировал руку в пилу.  
— Придется его удалить.  
— Чего?! — Мисфаер подался назад, поскольку Нокаут уже запустил свое пыточное приспособление и стал угрожающе приближаться.  
— Оно безнадежно испорчено. Отпилим оба, поставим новые.  
— А как же твой принцип не чинить по живому?!  
— Ты же крутой десептикон, Мисфаер. Ты должен уметь смотреть в глаза боли.  
Мисфаер уже так подался назад, что с грохотом свалился с платформы, вызвав недовольство у Гримлока.  
— Я не такой десептикон, тебе показалось!  
Для закрепления эффекта Нокаут применил свое самое зловещее выражение фейсплейта, которым обычно вгонял в ужас стажеров, позаимствовав когда-то этот прием у своего собственного преподавателя. Эффект оказался ошеломительным: обозвав его самым стремным типом во вселенной, Мисфаер предложил ему присоединиться к ДЖД и слинял из ремблока. Нокаут усмехнулся, но настроение все равно было безнадежно испорчено тем, что ему все так же было не выбраться из этого гадюшника. Он сел на спину лежавшего на полу Гримлока и подпер рукой подбородок. На фоне мрачных мыслей ему показалось, что кто-то поскребся в дверь, но он обратил на это внимание, только когда Гримлок зашевелился, недовольный шумом, и Нокаут чуть не свалился на пол.  
— Ну, кто там? — недовольно спросил Нокаут, снова усаживаясь на спину динобота поудобнее. Дверь открылась.  
— Эм… Извини, не хотел тебя напрягать, — это был Фулкрум. Эффектный подбородок, непонятная альтформа. — Но ты так классно починил Крэнкейса, что я подумал…  
— Спасибо, — Нокаут встал. Похвала его работы немного улучшила его настроение. — Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
Фулкрум пожал плечами, но это выглядело скорее как смущение, чем замешательство.  
— По правде говоря, я не знаю твой ли это профиль, но да.

***

— Это я уже смотрел, это смотрел, это смотрел. Это еще что за шлак… Это смотрел, это…  
Брейкдаун не мог найти ни одной причины, почему Дрэг Стрипу нужно было сообщать о просмотренных файлах в своем датападе вслух. Когда Нокауту было скучно, он обычно… Впрочем, раз звук собственного вокалайзера Дрэг Стрипа развлекал, то он мог продолжать.  
— О, а вот это мне какой-то пройдоха у вас на Геонозисе закачал, — Дрэг Стрип развернул видео на весь экран и нажал на «play». Брейкдаун даже не думал присоединиться к нему в просмотре и притушил оптику, решив таки, что теперь у него появится возможность провести хотя бы часть пути в энергосберегающем режиме, как вдруг нецензурный возглас Дрэг Стрипа в очередной раз разрушил его надежды на покой.  
— Мотормастер! Ребята, немедленно смотрите!  
Дэд Энд деактивировал свой датапад и последовал приглашению, но Брейкдаун решил, что видео про Мотормастера это не то, чем ему хотелось бы занять себя, пока он заперт в салоне спейсшаттла с двумя придурками и лишен возможности прямо сейчас хорошенько навалять похитителям Нокаута.  
— Кто его так, интересно?  
Хотя если заинтересовался даже Дэд Энд, запись, вероятно, была занимательной.  
— Профессионально скрутили, — с уважением добавил Дрэг Стрип. — Ужрался бедолага и загремел в остренькое видео.  
Брейкдаун не выдержал и повернул голову в их сторону. Но сменившийся кадр заставил его уже через клик отобрать у Дрэг Стрипа датапад, уставившись на дату записи. За один солнечный цикл до того, как он пошел на курсы ремонтников. Всего за один солнечный цикл до этого Нокаут заставлял привязанного цепями к платформе Мотормастера смотреть, как он играет со своим портом?! И кто-то еще снял весь этот шлак на камеру?!  
— Ты совсем с катушек съехал! — возмутился Дрэг Стрип. Брейкдаун держал датапад так, что ему не было видно. — Что ты там такое увидел?  
Брейкдаун отчетливо видел, как по бедрам Нокаута Мотормастеру на честплейт течет смазка, и это зрелище никак не желало укладываться в его картину мира. Видео было без звука и не было понятно, что Нокаут сказал, когда наклонился к бывшему командиру всех собравшихся, опершись свободной рукой о его шею. Но Брейкдаун почему-то и так знал, что в следующей сцене Нокаут сядет ему на лицо.  
— Да что там такое! — Дрэг Стрип встал и заглянул в планшет, повиснув у Брейкдауна на руке. Как раз в этот момент Нокаут взял с платформы какой-то пульт и нажал на одну из кнопок. Мотормастер сначала вздрогнул всем корпусом, а потом выгнулся, очевидно в этот момент особенно глубоко затолкав глоссу в порт Нокаута, поскольку злорадство на его фейстплейте сменилось одобрением.  
— Вот я всегда знал, что этот психопат мазохист. Зацени блокировку на коннекторе.  
Брейкдаун анализировал, чего ему хочется больше: смять новенький датапад Дрэг Стрипа в бесполезный комок железа и микросхем или досмотреть до конца. Камера услужливо продемонстрировала причину, по которой Мотормастера так подкидывало с каждым нажатием кнопки на пульте: его порт через переходник напрямую подключили к генератору. Точно такому же, как использовался в госпитале для подачи напряжения во время реанимации. Обработав эту мысль, Брейкдаун сам невольно содрогнулся вместе с Мотормастером, потому что это было жестоко. Крайне жестоко. Недопустимо, полностью негуманно, просто вершиной самой извращенной степени садизма… То есть, как раз Мотормастеру по заслугам.  
— Прикинь, Брейк, Мотормастер был на Геонозисе, когда ты там был. И попался в «Объезди дальнобойщика», вот позорище-то.  
— Там, правда, классический случай «Объезди дальнобойщика»? — поинтересовался Дэд Энд, уже снова вернувшийся к чтению.  
— Не сказал бы, что классический, — протянул Дрэг Стрип. Вряд ли ему были известны назначение и мощность оборудования, к которому был подключен Мотормастер, так что он совершенно не чувствовал к нему неуместной, но неуклонно зарождающейся жалости.  
— Что еще за «Объезди дальнобойщика»? — спросил Брейкдаун, чтобы как-то отвлечься от изгиба спины Нокаута, поддающего бедрами навстречу глоссе. Мотормастер, наверное, орал на всю мощность вокалайзера, что доставляло Нокауту отдельное удовольствие.  
— Ты ни разу не попадался? — удивился Дрэг Стрип. — Ты по нижней планке размера как раз теперь проходишь.  
— Да объясни уже.  
— Пара-тройка гонщиков спаивает какого-нибудь простофилю, надеявшегося снять халявный порт, потом его куда-нибудь привязывают и делают с ним что заблагорассудится.  
— Это что за развлечение такое садистское?  
Дрэг Стрип пожал плечами.  
— Обычное развлечение. Мотормастеру вроде нравится. Если бы такой красавчик мне дал свой порт облизать, мне бы тоже по душе пришлось.  
— С этим я как раз не спорю, — мрачно отметил Брейкдаун. По его мнению, даже испытывая нестерпимую боль, в которой Нокаут почти не давал Мотормастеру передышки, он все равно не был достоин облизывать его порт. Ревность не была в числе достойных чувств, которые может испытывать настоящий десептикон, и, еще немного поразмыслив, Брейкдаун пришел к выводу что его недовольство с ревностью никак не связано. Просто Мотормастер был мудаком, и даже если он угодил в эту ситуацию, как раз благодаря своему мудачеству… а с Нокаута не станется подобным образом проучить придурка, не понимающего отказов… наказание все равно походило на поощрение.  
— А ты чего так взвился?  
Брейкдаун очень надеялся, что увлекшись сюжетом, где Нокаут уже почти достиг перезагрузки, Дрэг Стрип не вспомнит о его чрезмерно бурной реакции.  
— Да так, показалось что это один мой знакомый.  
— Ха! Куда тебе такой знакомый, видели мы, где ты работаешь. Разве что на «Объезди дальнобойщика» ему попадешься.  
— Да уж, и правда, — согласился Брейкдаун.  
Нокаут зажал голову Мотормастера между ног и перезагрузился.  
— О, сейчас старине Мотормастеру перепадет за то, что постарался, — прокомментировал Дрэг Стрип, когда Нокаут слез на пол и обошел платформу, по пути настраивая высоту так, чтобы нижняя часть была почти на полу.  
— Что он собирается… ой, нет.  
Нокаут когтями содрал блокировку с основания коннектора Мотормастера и улыбнулся так, что у Брейкдауна искра сжалась. Когда Нокаут уперся ногой во внушительных размеров коннектор Мотормастера, Брейкдаун малодушно подумал, что никогда не подозревал, что его партнер сущее зло. Даже с испачканными в энергоне бедрами и все еще открытой интерфейс-панелью, влажной от коннект-геля, на этих кликах записи Нокаут был физическим воплощением злодейства.  
— Только не колесо. Он же не собирается?..  
— Он собирается, — уверил Дрэг Стрипа Брейкдаун. Когда Нокаут пустил колесо, которым упирался в коннектор Мотормастера на полную скорость, Брейкдаун испытал какое-то неведомое до этого чувство глубокого морального удовлетворения от наблюдения акта чистейшей справедливости, которая при всем своем сиянии была просто неприкрытым садизмом. Мотормастер то ли выпал в болевой шок, то ли ушел в ребут.  
— Аааауууч! — Дрэг Стрип попытался закрыть оптику манипулятором, но все равно досмотрел сквозь пальцы.  
— Да что там у вас? — Дэд Энду, похоже, наскучили его причитания.  
— Ауч! Ауч! Ауч!  
Брейкдаун понял, что уже очень соскучился по Нокауту. По своему боссу Нокауту, который почти никогда не сердился всерьез и позволял делать с собой такие вещи, которые Брейкдаун побоялся бы ему предложить, если бы раньше узнал его с представленной на видео стороны...

***

— Ауч!  
— Извини, сейчас будет еще немного неприятно.  
— Ничег… Аааауууч! Все в порядке… То есть, мне было довольно больно, но все в порядке.  
— Не люблю причинять боль. Пациентам, — Нокаут, наконец, сумел открыть приборную панель Фулкрума. В ход пришлось пустить сверло, паяльник и высокое напряжение, но едва ли не намертво заваренная пластина все-таки поддалась.  
— Это из-за моей альтформы.  
— Печальная история, — Нокауту не было дела. Нет, конечно, история Фулкрума про то, как из него спаяли бомбу, а потом все покатилось с горы, действительно была печальной, но гораздо более печальным Нокаут сейчас находил свое положение и состояние систем пациента, значительная часть которых была просто умерщвлена во время пересборки. Конечно, автоматическая система починки в ремблоке дредноута подлатала Фулкрума, но дела были так плохи, что некоторые детали компьютер, похоже, не смог распознать, чтобы была возможность их починить. — Варварство…  
Нокаут взял со стола кабель, подсоединив его к приборной панели Фулкрума, достал свой датапад и подключил его к пациенту.  
— Я попробую выключить нейрочувствительность, тебе нужно перепаять здесь как минимум… все.  
— Тебе действительно не лень?  
— А ты можешь предложить мне более интересное занятие? — Нокаут набрал на датападе несколько команд, позволивших отключить чувствительность сенсоров в верхней и нижней частях корпуса Фулкрума.  
— Мисфаер неплохо играет в Монополию.  
— Вы украли меня из дома, бросили в эту помойку, поцарапали мне краску, а теперь ты предлагаешь мне сыграть с вами в Монополию?  
Фулкрум обескуражено посмотрел, как Нокаут копается с паяльником в его микросхемах. Наконец-то перестало быть нестерпимо больно.  
— Это не кажется мне менее логичным, чем, скажем… лечить нас, например.  
— О, Праймас, ну и кошмар. Дай шахтерский паяльник.  
— Какой?  
Нокаут поднял на него взгляд. Он не слушал Фулкрума, полностью погрузившись в работу, и фраза «дай шахтерский паяльник» определенно была адресована Брейкдауну, который выучил название импульсного паяльника только по аналогии с Мегатроном, потому что подобная рухлядь активно использовалась только в те далекие годы, когда Мегатрон еще не решил, что шахтерское ремесло — не для него.  
— Который выглядит старше, чем этот корабль, — объяснил Нокаут.  
Фулкрум взял со стола паяльник и протянул Нокауту, попытавшись при этом подбодрить его улыбкой, уж больно у него был мрачный вид.  
— Я считаю, что все врачи должны быть такими, как ты. Вот ты нас совершенно заслуженно ненавидишь, но при этом всех починил, даже Мисфаера. А другие ставят над пациентами болезненные опыты.  
— Собирают из них бомбы… — продолжил его мысль Нокаут. — Я не чинил Мисфаера, он полностью исправен.  
— Он перестал вести себя как полный идиот, когда от тебя вышел.  
— Тебя послушать, так я просто благодетель. Сейчас, пожалуйста, попытайся не раскрыться.  
— Что? — не понял Фулкрум.  
— Я подключаю интерфейс-систему. Постарайся... — Нокаут соединил нужные провода. И сразу после этого получил просто званый обед на несколько персон на ремонтной платформе. Вполне вероятно, что процесса активации обеих частей интерфейс-системы, а также открытия камеры искры в добавок к уже открытой для починки приборной панели было просто не избежать. Автоматика. — Неловко, — прокомментировал Нокаут.  
— Я ничего такого не имел в виду, — заверил его Фулкрум, совершенно обескураженный тем, что теперь не может заблокироваться.  
— Это даже к лучшему, — Нокаут как-то неодобрительно посмотрел на коннектор Фулкрума и снова вооружился лазерным паяльником.  
— Ааа… Это обязательно?  
Возможность активировать интерфейс-систему как раз и была той целью, с которой Фулкрум вообще заявился в ремблок. Мисфаер не только неплохо играл в Монополию, но вообще был нормальным десептиконом, но ответить на его «ухаживания» у Фулкрума просто не было возможности даже при наличии желания. Конечно, он мог бы попросить помощи у Спинистера. Тот хоть и был тупым, как болт, но при этом отлично разбирался в механике. Мог, но не хотел. Нокаут же подавал все надежды свалить из их компании, как только подвернется возможность, и по счастливейшей случайности оказался врачом, чего еще можно было желать. Ну, явно не того, чтобы он начал тыкать в совершенно исправный коннектор паяльником. Правда Фулкрум сразу обнаружил, что все еще ничего не чувствует ниже плеч, так что манипуляции Нокаута с его нежными частями, по которым он очень скучал, быстро перестали его пугать.  
— Тебя это не смущает?  
— Почему это должно меня смущать? — Нокаут поддел когтем какой-то провод и вот отсутствие на его конце штекера его явно слегка смутило. Покопавшись в коробке со старыми деталями он нашел что-то, что могло сгодиться и стал исправлять ситуацию. — Интерфейс-система — это наиболее часто ломающаяся часть среди мирного населения.  
— На Геонозисе одни гвозди живут?  
— Гвозди, дезертиры, предатели, честные десептиконы, — Нокаут мотнул головой, будто стараясь прогнать помехи, и оторвался от работы, при этом бросив на Фулкрума такой критический и суровый взгляд, что тому захотелось извиниться и уйти.  
— Ты не против, если я тебя перезагружу?  
— Я бы не был против, если бы ты… Постой, что?  
— У меня помехи от твоего энергополя. Я боюсь представить, сколько ты ни с кем не коннектился, но то напряжение, которое возникло между тобой и этим твоим… гиперактивным джетом, сейчас достигло критической точки.  
— Я бы не называл его моим… — Фулкрум совсем смутился. Нокаут же был всего лишь врачом, каким образом он при этом еще видел насквозь все происходящее? — Если это необходимо.  
— Не необходимо. Но мне будет комфортнее, — Нокаут попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, забыв, что Брейкдаун с первого дня своей работы ассистентом строго-настрого запретил ему так делать. Потому что у пациента могло возникнуть ощущение, что его доктор — садист и наслаждается его страданиями. — Я отключу тебе вокалайзер.  
— Вообще-то я пр… — следом за тем, как вокалайзер перестал выдавать даже статику, Фулкрум понял, что чувствовал себя так расслабленно все это время только потому, что Нокаут отключил большую часть его сенсоров. Стоило ему вернуть все, как было, как его едва не подбросило на платформе от напряжения, скручивающего все системы. Нокаут выглядел непозволительно равнодушно, но даже его кислое выражение фейсплейта не остановило Фулкрума от попытки найти частоту его коммлинка, чтобы его поторопить.  
Нокаут примерно представлял, как себя чувствует пациент и вовсе не испытывал желания продлевать его страдания, поэтому, немного поразмыслив, избрал самый легкий путь. Он активировал электрический жезл и, демонстративно выставив настройки на самый минимум, поднес его к камере искры Фулкрума. Тот отрицательно замотал головой и попытался отползти, но несколько разрядов убедили Фулкрума, что врач знает как лучше. Нокаут немного поднял напряжение и перезагрузил безмолвного, но очень активно выгибающегося пациента, наконец, избавившись от навязчивого фона энергополя его искры. Гримлок заинтересованно приподнялся.  
— Нет, Гримлок, это не для тебя, — Нокаут погладил динобота по морде, чтобы тот вернулся обратно на пол. Гримлок неохотно послушался. Наконец-то наступило благостное молчание и хоть Фулкрум, конечно, выгодно отличался от Мисфаера в социальном плане, Нокаут все еще пребывал в таком скверном расположении духа, что поддержание теплой обстановки в ремблоке казалось ему обременительным.  
«Ты забыл подключить мой вокалайзер».  
Фулкрум пришел в онлайн довольно быстро. Нокаут вздрогнул, едва не сведя на нет все свои труды активированным паяльником.  
— Нет, не забыл, — Нокаут набрал на датападе нужную команду. — Почти все готово.  
— Я уже точно готов…  
— Извини, наверное, это было грубо, — Нокаут осмотрел со всех сторон свежеперепаянный коннектор и остался доволен. — Просто я…  
— Очень хочешь домой.  
Нокаут кивнул и даже не стал отмахиваться от тепла зарождающейся симпатии к Фулкруму.  
— Так, — Нокаут взял в руки датапад. — Я подключаю все по очереди, может быть немного чересчур. Не кричи только, испугаешь динозавра.  
— «Испугаешь динозавра»?! — Нокаут испугался вместо динозавра, вместе с Фулкрумом, попытавшимся хотя бы сдвинуть ноги, раз с отключенной нейрочувствительностью не деактивировать интерфейс-систему.  
— Мисфаер, какого болта! — Фулкрум пришел в себя быстрее всех. Не считая Гримлока, отнесшегося ко всему весьма равнодушно.  
— Вот именно! На полцикла вас оставил, думал, вы подружитесь, а вы!  
— Мы, вообще-то, почти подружились, — Нокаут, наконец, обернулся и обнаружил ревнивого джета прямо у себя за спиной. — Только не… — он не успел договорить, потому что Мисфаер сгреб его обеими руками поперек корпуса и усадил Фулкруму на живот. Нокаут вспомнил об одной из причин, почему он всегда слегка недолюбливал конов с летной альтформой: при довольно скромных габаритах они часто оказывались гораздо сильнее и мощнее, чем трансформеры сходного размера, но с наземной альтформой. Это сбивало с толку. — Не смей меня трогать!  
— Вообще да, Мисфаер, довольно невежливо, — согласился Фулкрум. Пока вся его оперативная память была полностью занята ситуацией, он еще мог давать дельные комментарии.  
— А вежливо без меня развлекаться?!  
Нокаут понял, что если немедленно не выберется из этой ситуации, в которой активированный коннектор пациента упирался ему в бампер, то кому-то точно отпилят крылья.  
— Гримлок! — скомандовал Нокаут. Гримлок положил короткие передние лапы на край платформы и уставился на всех троих. — Transform and roll out!  
Надежда, что сработает, была ничтожной, но Гримлок действительно стал трансформироваться. Мисфаер даже перестал пытаться ухватить Фулкрума за ногу, которой тот старался его отпихнуть.  
— Унеси меня отсюда, — прежде чем Гримлок взял Нокаута на руки, тот успел подключить нейрочувствительность Фулкрума и выдернуть кабель из его приборной панели.  
— Моя Гримлок… — динобот растерялся, когда Нокаут для удобства обхватил его рукой за шею.  
— На выход! — взбодрил его Нокаут.  
— Гримлок поможет, — заверил его динобот и не очень-то спеша поплелся к выходу из ремблока, бросив взгляд на застывших Фулкрума и Мисфаера.  
— Он его починил… Он починил шлакового динобота, — ошарашено пробормотал Мисфаер.  
— Он и меня починил, придурок, — напомнил Фулкрум.  
Дважды напоминать ему не пришлось.

***

— Ты уже можешь поставить меня на пол, — спасение от незапланированного сеанса интерфейса удалось достаточно триумфальным, но теперь Нокаут не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда Гримлок его тащит. И свою просьбу он, кажется, сформулировал слишком витиевато.  
— Гримлок не понимает, — да, точно. Слишком витиевато.  
— Поставь меня, — предпринял вторую попытку Нокаут.  
— Нет! — ну, приехали. — Гримлок поможет. Ты помог Гримлоку, теперь он поможет тебе.  
Нокаут устало пропустил воздух сквозь вентиляцию. Ну что за автоботство. Ах, да.  
— Я могу ходить сам, — Гримлок, очевидно, считал, что хоть Нокаут и может ходить сам, но делать этого не любит. — Ты поможешь мне, если будешь слушаться.  
— Гримлок не слушается, Гримлок король! — объявил динобот.  
Нокаут уперся локтевым шарниром ему в плечо, подперев голову манипулятором.  
— Отнеси меня на капитанский мостик, король.  
— Гримлок не мог думать. Десептикон спас Гримлока… — Нокаут насторожился, но динобот покорно тащил его в нужном направлении, похоже, даже пытаясь держать его как можно аккуратнее. — Гримлок не понимает.  
— Так вот, что ты не понимаешь… Я тоже не понимаю, Гримми, откуда ты узнал, что я десептикон.  
— Гримлок знает.  
Нокаут решил не вдаваться в детали. Прибытие на мостик в компанию Крэнкейса и Спинистера на руках у Гримлока и так казалось ему достаточно унизительным, чтобы посвятить большую часть оперативной памяти тому, чтобы не обратить на это внимания.  
— Праймас! Нокаут, у тебя все в порядке? — спросил Крэнкейс, когда они с Гримлоком добрались до места назначения.  
— В полном, — произнес Нокаут. Почему, собственно, он не использовал так Брейкдауна? Унизительно, зато довольно комфортно.  
— Эти десептиконы тоже хорошие, — резюмировал Гримлок, оглядевшись. — Гримлок растерян.  
— Это нормально, — Нокаут тоже осмотрел помещение с высоты своего положения. — Гримлок, мы пришли. Я хочу сесть.  
Спинистер смотрел на них так, будто от увиденного и услышанного его отпустили параноидальные настроения. Гримлок счел, что самым подходящим местом для Нокаута будет капитанское кресло, и усадил его туда. Потом растерянно огляделся и с грохотом уселся рядом с креслом на пол.  
— А ему вроде получше, — заметил Спинистер, ткнув в сторону Гримлока пушкой.  
— Гримлок почти здоров! — подтвердил динобот.  
— На полное восстановление нейросети уйдет несколько недель, — Нокаут положил ногу на ногу, облокотившись о подлокотник кресла.  
— Дааа, только теперь он понимает все, что мы говорим, — протянул Крэнкейс.  
— Поэтому теперь придется быть вежливыми, — заметил Нокаут. — Когда мы будем на Даллириум?  
— Через цикл, — глянув на навигатор, ответил Крэнкейс.  
— Слава Праймасу. Какой у вас план?  
— Мы как раз пытались его составить, когда ты пришел. Скорее прибыл.  
— И как успехи?  
— Все мысли из мозгового модуля поудалялись.  
— Ладно, — Нокаут решил, что это не его дело и, в конце концов, он и так починил всех этих неудачников и вовсе не обязан придумывать, как спасти их капитана. Но уже через пару кликов его охватила такая тоска по дому, Брейкдауну, безопасности, чистоте и идеальной полировке, что необходимость отвлечься стала просто невыносимой. — Какие у противника силы?  
— Парочка белковых с пушками с каким-то парализующим лучом.  
— Один какой-то двинутый мех, примерно с меня размером, — добавил Спинистер. — Очень подозрительный.  
— И еще один поехавший гуманоид с прибамбасами, от которых вырубает. На базе их, наверное, еще больше таких.  
— Зато у нас есть Гримлок, — решил подбодрить их Нокаут.  
— Моя Гримлок воин! — обрадовался динобот.  
— Не хотел бы упоминать об этом при тебе, Гримми… Но с ДЖД вышла большая накладка, — проворчал Крэнкейс.  
— Гримлок болел, — расстроено ответил динобот. — Гримлок ненавидит десептиконов и защитил бы вас!  
Нокаут нарочито прочистил топливопровод, но Гримлок, кажется, не заметил своей ошибки.  
— Какие у нас силы?  
Крэнкейс развел руками.  
— Все что тут, все и есть. Мисфаер все время мажет, да и слегка труслив. Фулкрум, как бы это сказать…  
— Бомба без взрывчатки.  
— Да. А ты смоешься, как только окажешься на поверхности планеты.  
— Справедливо, — согласился Нокаут. — А что если… Что если нам к ним не подходить?  
— Если нам при этом выдадут Крока, то план отличный, — довольно таки саркастично отозвался Крэнкейс.  
— Мы просто пустим вперед «Вайлдрайдера». На голограмму не подействует все их оружие, отключится разве что. Но пока до этого не дойдет, можно будет взять их с фланга, я все же настаиваю на том, что у нас есть Гримлок.  
— Гримлок хороший воин, — подтвердил динобот, очевидно очень желавший восстановить свою пострадавшую репутацию.  
— Хорошо, допустим, — отмахнулся от него Крэнкейс. — Как мы узнаем все тонкости обустройства их базы?  
Нокаут приподнял надлинзный щиток и повернулся на кресле к пульту управления дредноутом.  
— Мы на военном корабле, — Нокаут некоторое время изучал приборную панель, кажется, наугад понажимал пару кнопок, тут же отменяя команды и, наконец, вывел на один из мониторов сканер местности. — Вуаля. Только мы войдем в атмосферу, по координатам можно будет узнать чуть ли не планировку.  
— Ого, — заглянув ему через плечо, удивился Крэнкейс. — Ты точно не Вайлдрайдер?  
— Да какого болта!  
— Прости, но ты первый городской ботаник на моей памяти, который, попав в переплет, не сидит под столом, закрыв голову руками.  
— Так не я же попал в переплет, — справедливо отметил Нокаут.  
Все же, все его проблемы, вместе взятые не шли в сравнение с утратой капитана.  


***

— Брейк, какие там координаты?  
Брейкдаун чуть вслух не возблагодарил Праймаса за то, что они были уже близко. Дэд Энд вопиюще пренебрегал своими обязанностями партнера Дрэг Стрипа, в результате чего надоедливый спорткар уже процессор ему проел своими нескончаемыми темами для разговора, ни одна из которых не была Брейкдауну интересной.  
— 49.21:-2.20:277:0, — с готовностью ответил Брейкдаун.  
— А вы знаете, что на Земле точно по этим координатам находится Джерси? Даже странно, — сообщил Дрэг Стрип.  
— Я рядом не сяду, — категорично отозвался Астротрейн.  
— Потому что там Джерси?  
— Мне заправиться надо будет, а это какой-то притон. Повяжут с шлангом в шлюзе, еще чего не хватало.  
— Какой такой притон?  
— Контрабандисты. Вы бы тоже туда не совались, я по базе пробил. Злачное местечко.  
— Да там же 90% населения белковые, что они нам сделают? — засомневался Дрэг Стрип.  
— Белковое белковому рознь, — наставительно сказал Астротрейн. — Я сажусь. Если надо, сами доедете.  
— А мы тоже едем? — бесцветно спросил Дэд Энд, деактивировав датапад.  
— Мы что, не поможем Брейкдауну в его квесте? — с нескрываемым осуждением спросил его Дрэг Стрип. Брейкдауну даже стало немного стыдно за свое предвзятое к нему отношение, когда приятель по гештальту так искренне рвался помочь.  
— Whatever, — бросил Дэд Энд.  
— Как в старые добрые времена! Брейк, там же надо будет кому-то фейсплейт начистить?  
— До блеска, — пообещал Брейкдаун. До старых добрых времен, конечно, не хватало Мотормастера, но и болт бы этого извращенца. Астротрейн приземлился так, что Брейкдаун диагностировал у него еще и полетевшую амортизацию.  
— Бррр, ну и дорога, — возмутился Дрэг Стрип, протестировав покрытие новой планеты.  
Каменистая местность, изрытая мелкими кратерами, действительно мало подходила даже для более приспособленного к бездорожью Дэд Энда, гоночный болид вообще рисковал оставить подвеску на этой дороге.  
— Залезай, — скомандовал Брейкдаун, подъехав к Дрэг Стрипу.  
— Воа, серьезно? — Дрэг Стрип трансформировался в робоформу и восторженно всплеснул руками. Брейкдаун заметил, что при этом и его антикрылья тоже радостно встрепенулись. — Ты меня покатаешь, здоровяк?  
— Да, но только на крыше, — уточнил Брейкдаун.  
— Большего и не просил, — Дрэг Стрип с легкостью забрался на него. Стоило отметить, что он был легче Нокаута раза в полтора.  
— Ты тоже можешь так поехать, — предложил Брейкдаун Дэд Энду, по достоинству оценив его блестящую полировку, которую даже Брейкдауну стало жалко обдирать обо все эти камни и крупную дорожную пыль.  
— Нет уж, спасибо, — Дэд Энд почему-то одолжением пренебрег.  
— Если че надо будет, по коммлинку свяжитесь, — сказал им Астротрейн.  
Удостоверившись, что Дрэг Стрип держится, Брейкдаун поехал в сторону указанных координат.  
— В туристическом справочнике галактики говорится, что Даллириум — красивейшее место с развитой инфраструктурой, которая придется по вкусу любым формам жизни, — оглядываясь по сторонам, сообщил Дрэг Стрип. На крыше его здорово трясло, но к его чести он и не думал жаловаться.  
— У тебя какого издания справочник? — скептически спросил Дэд Энд, поравнявшись с Брейкдауном. Он тоже стоически терпел бьющиеся о дно камни.  
— Тут нет сети, так что 86 года по земному.  
— Быстро же у них тут все развалилось, — подытожил Брейкдаун. Вдалеке виднелся город, который, возможно, в былые времена действительно мог быть развитым туристическим мегаполисом, но теперь даже издалека было видно, что одна из кристальных башен, возвышавшихся над городом, была наполовину разрушена. И что-то вокруг нее не было видно ремонтных лесов.  
— Ауч! — Брейкдауна особенно сильно тряхнуло, когда он по недосмотру угодил колесом в кратер. Дрэг Стрип чуть не свалился с него, но успел вцепиться покрепче. — Лихо катаешь.  
— Многие замечали.  
Дрэг Стрип усмехнулся. По мере приближения к городу дорога стала лучше, так что Брейкдаун позволил себе немного отвлечься и предпринял попытку связаться с Нокаутом по коммлинку. Глухо.  
— Почему вы уверены, что нашего отряда достаточно, чтобы врываться в контрабандистский притон? — поинтересовался Дэд Энд, когда они уже въехали в город.  
— Ой, не начинай, — отмахнулся Дрэг Стрип. Как только дорога стала ровной, он сразу спрыгнул с Брейкдауна прямо на ходу и поехал на своих колесах, тут же здорово обогнав товарищей.  
«Не гони», — посоветовал ему по коммлинку Брейкдаун.  
«Сами не тормозите. Я приехал. Тут какой-то амбал на входе».  
Брейкдаун выругался и поддал газу, вовсе не желая, чтобы Дрэг Стрип разбирался с «амбалом» в одиночку. Но Дэд Энд неожиданно проявил гораздо больше участия, чем от него можно было ожидать и, обогнав тяжелого Брейкдауна, тоже уехал далеко вперед.  
«Да вы можете подождать?!»  
На коммлинк никто не ответил. Добравшись до указанных координат, Брейкдаун обнаружил означенного «амбала» поваленным на землю. Дрэг Стрип озадаченно пялился в дыру на груди у довольно мощного трансформера. Дэд Энд стоял рядом в боевом режиме: с активированной маской и визором и, судя по пушке у него в руках, был виновником незапланированного отверстия.  
— Обязательно было сразу нападать? — трансформировавшись, уточнил Брейкдаун.  
— Этот придурок напал на Дрэг Стрипа, — ответил Дэд Энд.  
— Чуваки, это ненормально. Посмотрите в него немедленно, — ошарашено произнес Дрэг Стрип, опершись на поверженного трансформера ногой. Дэд Энду было, в общем-то, наплевать, но совету Дрэг Стрипа он все-таки внял, как и Брейкдаун. Внутри корпуса у дезактива был гуманоид. Которому выстрел, проделавший в честплейте дыру, подчистую снес голову.  
— Ауч, — прокомментировал Брейкдаун.  
— Иу! — добавил Дрэг Стрип.  
— Достаточно отвратительно, — согласился Дэд Энд.  
— Хорошо, что ты избавил его от страданий, — похвалил его Брейкдаун.  
— Мне кажется, ребята, он уже давно мертвый… Ну то есть мех, а не белковое. Этого-то Дэд Энд только что деактивировал.  
Брейкдаун покосился на Дэд Энда. Тот не стал трансформировать свою пушку в более компактную форму и вообще выглядел достаточно сконцентрированным, чтобы в любой момент подстрелить кого-нибудь еще.  
— Слушай, а что это у тебя за пушка?  
— Это я ему подарил, — похвастался Дрэг Стрип. — Купил у какого-то странного типа с чемоданом за куб энергона и телефонную книжку Рамбла.  
— Ты же понимаешь что, скорее всего, продал за секретное оружие все контакты Саундвейва? — уточнил Брейкдаун. Дрэг Стрип только ослепительно улыбнулся и развел руками. В этот момент от манипулятора трупа что-то отделилось и свое оружие на это «что-то» наставили все трое.  
— Стойте! Это же кассетничек, — Дрэг Стрип первый убрал свой шоковый пистолет и присел на корточки. — Такой милаха, как они называются, Дэд Энд?  
— М-м-м… единорог? — предположил Дэд Энд, наклоняясь. — Нет. Не так. Носорог.  
— Как он может быть кассетником, если он только что был… — Брейкдаун вдруг понял, что жмущийся к дезактиву миникон только что был молотом и, нагнувшись, взял его в руки. — Привет, приятель.  
Миникон выдал трель двоичного разряда, которую не разобрал никто из присутствующих.  
— Оставим его? — поднимаясь, спросил Дрэг Стрип.  
— А если он вражеский? — решил уточнить Дэд Энд.  
— По-моему он напуган, — все еще глядя на миникона-носорога, предположил Брейкдаун. — Хочешь, мы возьмем тебя с собой?  
— Или хочешь, отпустим?  
— Или ты хочешь доложить о нас своим хозяевам? — не унимался Дэд Энд.  
Носорог снова попытался что-то донести собравшимся, но ничуть не преуспел. Брейкдаун пересадил его на правую руку, просто решив пока оставить довольно милое создание под своей защитой, и миникон, воспользовавшись возможностью, тут же снова принял вид молота, очень хорошо ложась в манипулятор.  
— Ты ему понравился, — заметил Дрэг Стрип.  
— Возьмем его с собой, — вынес свой вердикт Брейкдаун. — А теперь идемте, надерем там всем задницы.  
Дрэг Стрип с готовностью активировал визор и снова достал пистолет.  
— Все тощие, чур, мои. Брейку — все толстяки, а Дэд Энд просто гаси все что видишь. Дай волю своей ненависти!  
Брейкдаун подумал, что, наверное, Дэд Энд действительно был таким хорошим бойцом притом, что в мирное время порой производил впечатление овоща, как раз оттого, что ему просто все очень сильно не нравились…

***

— Мы не можем сесть даже рядом с координатами, мы снесем половину города, — глядя на дисплей, сказал Нокаут.  
— Почему мы не можем снести полгорода? — Мисфаер заявился на мостик полцикла назад, довольный, но немного обеспокоенный. Потолковав с Нокаутом в уголке о том, что после длительного перерыва системам требуется долгая подзарядка вслед за несколькими перезагрузками, Мисфаер сделался просто довольным и все оставшееся до Даллириума время играл с Гримлоком в дженгу. Гримлок беспощадно проигрывал и каждый раз старательно отстраивал башню заново, бормоча, что Гримлок не строитель, Гримлок воин.  
— Не знаю! — наигранно удивился Нокаут. — Возможно, нас сразу арестуют.  
— Да там же одни белковые, что они нам сделают, — Мисфаер, похоже, считал, что посадить дредноут стоит прямо сверху штаба, где держали Крока.  
— Примерно то же самое, что в тот раз, когда Крока утащили на Даллириум? — поинтересовался Крэнкейс.  
— Ну, в тот раз, в тот раз… — Мисфаер поднял оптику от башенки дженги на Гримлока. — Гримлок, ты же еще можешь все поджигать?  
— Моя, Гримлок, может все! — Гримлок ударил кулаком по ступеньке, на которой сидел и опять разрушил башню.  
— Нет-нет-нет, давайте не будем отталкиваться оттого, что мы посадим дредноут им на головы, и все наши проблемы будут решены, — Нокаут оперся на пульт управления, повернувшись ко всем присутствующим. — Во-первых, под завалом может похоронить вашего капитана. А во-вторых, мы наведем столько шума, что на подмогу нашим противникам подоспеет полиция.  
— Нокаут прав, — подхватил Крэнкейс. — Повторюсь, я не представляю, почему вылизанный спорткар с планетки под опекой Галактического Совета, Нокаут не в обиду, ты классный врач и все такое, мыслит так здраво. Но нам правда не стоит повторять ошибки с ДЖД, когда мы решили сыграть на эффекте неожиданности и облажались.  
— Возможно он все-таки Вайлдрайдер, — заметил Мисфаер.  
— Ой, да перестаньте уже, — все сравнения с Вайлдрайдером бесили Нокаута с самого начала и, чем больше их становилось, тем больше крепло его раздражение. — Я шпионил в Делфи, окей, и знаю, как не попасться.  
— Я знал, что ты имеешь отношение к ДЖД, — Мисфаер показал на него пальцем.  
— Ни малейшего. В глаза их не видел и, надеюсь, не увижу, — Нокаут как-то нервно передернул плечами и продолжил. — Сейчас мы сажаем это корыто прямо под нами и едем к вашему заказчику. Там мы связываемся с ними и говорим, что пускаем к ним «Вайлдрайдера» под снайперским прицелом, потому что им не верим. Если нам крупно везет, они забирают проекцию и выдают нам Крока, поняв, что их нагрели, только когда у меня перестанет хватать радиуса на поддержание голограммы. В случае если нам не везет, то Гримлок ломает стену, и дальше мы уже надеемся исключительно на наши боевые навыки. Если они хоть у кого-то из присутствующих есть.  
— Ты вообще-то довольно верткий, — напомнил Мисфаер.  
— Я не собираюсь ввязываться в вашу драку, — отрезал Нокаут.  
— Пф! — обиделся Мисфаер.  
— Да ладно тебе, он мог вообще нам не помогать, — справедливо заметил Крэнкейс.  
— То, что он нам помогает, как раз подозрительно, — сказал Спинистер.  
— Гримлок помнит Нокаута. Раньше он не был таким добрым десептиконом.  
— Ох, Праймас, да ты-то что такое несешь… — Нокаут повернулся к пульту, стараясь вообще не думать о том, почему он сейчас сажает дредноут, вместо того, чтобы демонстративно не делать ничего, как и полагается невинной жертве обстоятельств.  
Он поздно заметил, что рядом с местом посадки на мониторе высвечивается какой-то крупный объект, и решил, что если снесет чей-то сарай на отшибе, то вряд ли это заметят раньше, чем на следующий день. Но когда Нокаут вывел на монитор вид с окрестностей, чьим-то сараем оказался очень рассерженный, огромный десептикон....

***

— Воа, зацените, он сдох с твоей любимой мощности! — подстрелив очередного гуманоида, крикнул Дрэг Стрип, повернувшись к Дэд Энду.  
— Выстави боевой режим на оружии, — сухо отозвался Дэд Энд.  
— Да для этих козявок интерфейсный режим и тот боевой!  
— Мне не кажется, что убивать людей правильно, — Брейкдаун развернулся к товарищам. Отмахнувшись от назойливого белкового, палившего в него из огнестрельной винтовки, он случайно проломил ему череп и разочарованно взглянул на испачканный молот. — Они же мелкие и жалкие.  
— Если бы они не пытались нас убить, а сразу отдали нам твоего друга, мы бы, наверное, не стали их убивать?  
— Да, это довольно обременительно, — согласился Дэд Энд.  
— Тем более они посадили парня внутрь того парня! — Дрэг Стрип все же прислушался к Брейкдауну и просто пнул двоих попытавшихся повязать его ребят. Хотя, кажется, даже при его легкости это все равно окончилось для них летально.  
— Да сколько их тут, — Брейкдаун решил, что пора перестать пытаться перебить всю армию и нужно просто проверить все помещения. То, что коммлинк Нокаута все еще молчал, начинало порядком его беспокоить. Не совладав из-за этого с раздражением, он просто вышиб молотом бронированную дверь, которую, как ему показалось, белковые солдаты очень старались защитить и тут же за это поплатился. За дверью оказался более прокачанный белковый, который тут же с воплем «шеф, они прорвались!» пальнул в него из какого-то устройства, которое намертво впилось в честплейт. Брейкдаун тут же попытался отодрать непонятную штуку, но все приводы как будто разом перестали функционировать. Брейкдаун повалился на одно колено, пытаясь хоть как-то удержать ускользающий видеозахват, но успел только услышать «желтую берите живой, остальных в дезактив!», как все системы отрубились окончательно.  
— Они подстрелили Брейка! — крикнул Дрэг Стрип и вместе с трансформировавшимся в носорога миниконом уложил белкового с опасной пушкой. Превратив колено одного из солдат в фарш из костей и мяса, миникон тут же принялся за следующего, но угодил в парализующий луч.  
— Те, что с железками на роже, классные. На остальных забей, — быстро оценив ситуацию, скомандовал Дрэг Стрип, прячась за Брейкдауном. Дэд Энд кивнул и подстрелил солдата, который пытался нейтрализовать миникона. Носорог, освободившись от парализующего луча, попытался встать, но тут же снова повалился на пол, выдав жалобную восьмибитную трель.  
— Повредите желтую, и я с вас скальпы поснимаю, все слышали?!  
— А у тебя это скальп или шляпа такая дурацкая? — крикнул Дрэг Стрип в ответ. Уродливый толстый белковый, кажется, был главарем шайки и вдобавок очень плохо разбирался в социализации неоргаников. — Брейк, ну чего ты, толстые же все твои…  
Ситуация сложилась, даже на взгляд Дрэг Стрипа, достаточно трудная. У белковых было какое-то оружие, из-за которого было не высунуться из укрытия даже для выстрела, Брейкдаун хоть и подавал признаки жизни при базовом сканировании, но явно был в глубоком оффлайне, коммлинк Астротрейна страшно сбоил, так, что Дрэг Стрип мог слышать только помехи, пытаясь до него достучаться.

***

— Если кто-нибудь из вас не выйдет, то не думайте, что я не вскрою обшивку этого корыта, чтобы вам наподдать, — объявил рассерженный десептикон с монитора. Нокаут оценил его размеры на спейс-шаттл.  
— Давайте не будем выходить, — предложил Мисфаер. — Посмотрите на него, он же больше Гримми.  
— Раз в семь, — добавил Крэнкейс.  
— Ну, в семь это уж ты преувеличил, — Нокаут растерянно осмотрел пульт управления. — Где тут громкая связь?  
— Понятия не имею, — тут же ответил Мисфаер.  
Нокаут решил снова положиться на интуицию и нажал кнопку рядом с микрофоном, похожим на тот, что был у лейтенанта Ухуры в сериале про белковых космических путешественников.  
— Кхм.  
— Что «кхм», идиот, вы меня чуть не раздавили! — тут же отозвался огромный десептикон снаружи.  
— Простите пожалуйста! — не нашел ничего лучше Нокаут. — Мы вас не заметили. Мы с удовольствием оставим вас в покое, если вы не против!  
— Я очень даже «за», но мне хочется сорвать на вас свою злость, — ответил десептикон.  
— Плохое начало для знакомства, — заметил в микрофон Нокаут.  
— Слушай ты, пижон манерный. Я надеялся отдохнуть, а тут приперлись вы. И мои придурки-пассажиры спамят мне в коммлинк, а связь тут ни к черту! Меня все это страшно раздражает.  
— Ужасно грубо, — сказал Мисфаер.  
— Вы там поговорите еще, грубо им!  
— Моя, Гримлок, знает этого десептикона, — посмотрев на монитор, заявил Гримлок. — Астротрейн всегда был злым.  
— Это Астротрейн?! — удивился Нокаут, даже не подумав отключить связь. — Сколько еще ископаемых мне доведется сегодня встретить… То есть, мистер Астротрейн! Может ваши друзья в беде, поэтому вам и спамят?  
— Об этом я не подумал, умник… А ну вылезайте, пойдем их выручать!  
— При всем уважении…  
— Живо!  
Нокаут отключил громкую связь.  
— В конце концов, мы могли бы попросить его помочь нам. Мы почешем его спинку, а он — нашу.  
— По-моему он уже впал в маразм, — не преминул заметить Мисфаер.  
— Он все еще огромный и злой, — парировал Нокаут.  
— Дело говорит, — согласился Крэнкейс. — Мисфаер, иди растолкай Фулкрума, выдвигаемся.  
Нокаут тем временем заметил, как Гримлок недовольно гоняет воздух через вентиляцию, глядя на монитор, и поманил к себе динобота, взяв его обеими руками за шлем.  
— Гримлок, слушай. Вы часто ссорились с Астротрейном, но теперь мы друзья. Не дерись с ним. Хорошо?  
— Гримлок не понимает. Десептиконы стали хорошими?  
— Нет, Гримлок, нет «плохих десептиконов» и «хороших автоботов». Есть хорошие и плохие десептиконы. И хорошие, и плохие автоботы. Понял?  
— Нокаут был плохим, а стал хорошим.  
— Даже учитывая, что я впервые в жизни тебя сегодня вижу, Гримми, так тоже бывает. Но сегодня Астротрейн — хороший десептикон.  
— Если Нокаут говорит так, то пусть будет так. Но Гримлок следит за ним!  
— Праймас, что же у тебя там творится, — потрепав Гримлока по шлему, пробормотал Нокаут. — Ладно, отряд, выдвигаемся!  
— Я говорю тебе, что это Вайлдрайдер. Он просто нас всех одурачил, — Мисфаер уже привел Фулкрума и высказывал свои соображения у него над аудиодатчиком.  
— Слушай, по-твоему, все, кто стоял рядом с Мегатроном, обладают выдающимися лидерскими качествами?  
— А как еще, по-твоему, это передается? Только так!  
Гримлок тем временем опять предпринял попытку понести Нокаута, но тот довольно ловко перелез ему на плечи, усевшись верхом. Осознание, что он по собственной воле принял на себя командование, пришло к нему только тогда, когда он оказался лицом к лицу с Астротрейном, подозрительно уставившимся ему в фейсплейт. Рост Гримлока позволял Астротрейну не слишком сильно нагибаться, поэтому неисправность проводки его почти не беспокоила, отчего неловкость зрительного контакта все возрастала, благодаря его продолжительности.  
— Я тебя нигде раньше не видел? — наконец спросил Астротрейн.  
— Это вы мне? — переспросил Нокаут, указывая пальцем на себя.  
— Ну не ему же! Привет, Гримлок.  
— Моя, Гримлок, приветствует Астротрейна, старого врага, — чинно отозвался Гримлок, отвернувшись от Астротрейна. Тот не обратил на него никакого внимания, как и на остальных участников отряда, снова уставившись на Нокаута.  
— Это начинает напрягать, — произнес Нокаут, немного отклоняясь назад.  
— Нет, впервые вижу тебя, модник. Больно нахальный для такого недомерка, — наставительно добавил Астротрейн, указав на Нокаута пальцем.  
— Астротрейн все еще друг? — на всякий случай уточнил Гримлок. Нокаут хоть и был оскорблен подобным пренебрежением, но все же подтвердил статус Астротрейна. Тот, тем временем, отошел на некоторое расстояние и трансформировался в шаттл.  
— Давайте все внутрь, кроме громилы с пушкой. Выглядит подозрительно.  
Спинистер, кажется, хотел возмутиться, но Крэнкейс затолкал его обратно в дредноут. Кто-то, в конце концов, должен был его охранять, хотя на эту должность изо всех сил выдвигал свою кандидатуру Мисфаер.  
Наверное, полетать внутри Астротрейна, в котором путешествовал даже Мегатрон, было особого рода честью. Музейным приключением. Увлекательной экскурсией в прошлое. Если бы Нокаут не вертел на болту все это блистательное боевое прошлое, к которому совершенно не имел отношения. Салон Астротрейна был еще более замызганный и старый, чем дредноут, так что Нокаут предпочел даже не слезать с Гримлока, который и то был чище. Пришлось, правда, сесть ему на колени, потому что, даже согнувшись вдвое, динобот был все же немного великоват для предстоящего путешествия.  
— Сейчас немного потрясет, — предупредил Астротрейн.  
Нокаут только успел вцепиться в Гримлока, успевшего устроиться в корме спейс-шаттла, когда остальные с руганью посыпались на пол. Астротрейн хрипло рассмеялся и, судя по инерции, с которой Фулкрум впечатался в Гримлока, поддал на полную скорость.  
— Иногда мне начинает казаться, что лучше бы я взорвался, — сообщил Фулкрум, даже не пытаясь принять вертикальное положение.  
— Сегодня мне начало казаться, что я Вайлдрайдер, — с сочувствием поделился Нокаут.  
— Точно! — согласился Астротрейн. — Вот кого мне твоя рожа напомнила, придурок был редкостный.  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Нокаут.  
— Сейчас выручим Брейка, покажу тебя ему, вдруг понравишься.  
— Пардон?!

***

— Астротрейн, чтоб тебе откинуться, ржавое корыто, у тебя хоть что-нибудь работает?! — Дрэг Стрип трансформировался и резко дал задний ход. Кликом ранее Дэд Энд угодил под парализующий луч и тоже теперь валялся на полу вместе со своей супер-классной пушкой, которую, спасибо, никто пока не прибрал к рукам.  
— Вы олухи, хватит палить в нее свинцом! Обшивку поцарапаете, она нужна мне красивой! — орал толстый белковый. Нездоровая страсть к собирательству совершенно застилала ему глаза на то, что большая часть его охраны валялась изуродованной на полу, не считая технически модифицированных юнитов которых, как раз, так и не удавалось вывести из боя.  
— Брейкдаун, ты что, стал главой мафиозного клана, почему у тебя столько врагов?!  
Брейкдаун, к сожалению, молчал. Дрэг Стрип пытался содрать с него устройство, постоянно подававшее подавляющие импульсы, но стоило к нему прикоснуться, как его самого едва не подстрелили, пока все его системы чуть не парализовало в один клик.  
Дверь, через которую они вошли, оказалась закрытой, и без Брейкдауна у Дрэг Стрипа не было ни единого шанса ее открыть.  
— Астротрейн, Астротрейн, Астротрейн! Спаси нас, я не хочу угодить в лапы этому извращенцу, он воспринимает меня как белковую женщину! На Земле я убивал всех, кто воспринимает белковых женщин, как принято на Земле воспринимать белковых женщин!  
Сверху послышался какой-то грохот и Дрэг Стрип перестал в панике наворачивать круги, трансформировавшись в робомод. С потолка сначала посыпалась пыль и куски обшивки. Потом в комнату с грохотом ворвался кулак Астротрейна. Это уже было хорошо, но следом за этим в проделанную им дыру вывалился Гримлок, с боевым рычанием тут же обдавший всех нападавших на Дрэг Стрипа белковых огнем из пасти.  
— Наконец-то ты сообщил нам причины своего бессистемного геноцида белковых самцов, — сказал Астротрейн, проделывая в крыше дыру побольше. — Я-то думал ты просто немного поехавший.  
— Знал бы ты, каких трудов мне стоило научиться их отличать!  
— Гримлок не знает, кто теперь друг! Нокаут должен помочь, — зарычал динобот.  
— Откуда ты взял Гримлока?! — тут же опомнился Дрэг Стрип.  
— Подобрал вместе с какими-то бомжами, оказалось нам с ними по пути — Астротрейн, рассудил, что ему все равно не пролезть внутрь и перестал ломать дом. — Ты, мелкий пижон, командуй своим динозавром. В дыру в крыше заглянул какой-то обескураженный кон, при виде которого Дрэг Стрип лишился дара связной речи.  
— Это же ты!  
— Да, да, — устало отозвался привлекательный садист с видео, махнув рукой. — Гримлок, просто не трогай кибертронцев! На остальных болт положить!  
— Гримлок понял!  
— Все, кажется, вышло еще более победоносно, чем мы планировали, — в дыру в потолке высунулся какой-то джет с помятым крылом.  
— Моя, Гримлок, воин! — неистовствовал динобот. Судя по воплям из соседнего помещения там уже догорали остатки контрабандистов.  
— Гримлок, только главного не трогай! Он самый жирный! То есть толстый! — третьего незнакомого кона Дрэг Стрип, чтобы хоть как-то их запомнить, назвал Заплаткой на башке.  
— В дурацкой шляпе! — подсказал симпатяга из остренького видео. Правда теперь вид у него был отнюдь не такой довольный и цветущий.  
— Моя, Гримлок, поймал, — динобот показался из соседней комнаты в робоформе с главой контрабандистов в руках. — Гримлок принес.  
— Ты такой молодец, Гримлок, — симпатяга с видео глянул на Астротрейна. — Будь так добр, спусти меня вниз?  
— И меня, — добавил Заплатка на башке.  
— А тебя я сам спущу, — встрепенулся джет, уже успев сгрести в охапку своего приятеля. Дрэг Стрип уже откровенно сбился со счета прибывших сил подкрепления.  
— Не то чтобы я туда рвался! — запротестовал тот.  
— Точно. Мы лучше тут посидим. С классным парнем Астротрейном.  
Астротрейн издал какой-то неопределенный звук, отдаленно напомнивший несколько смущенный кашель, и спустил Симпатягу с Заплаткой на пол с крыши.  
— Привет, — поздоровался Дрэг Стрип. — Там моего друга подстрелили, так что…  
Дрэг Стрип был уверен, что будет здесь первым по невежливости, но как только Симпатяга заметил в дверях Брейкдауна, то метнулся к нему так быстро, что никто даже не успел заметить, трансформировался ли он для скорости.  
— Эй, эй, эй, Брейкдаун! Что с тобой?! Что за шлак они на тебя нацепили?!  
— Просто. Вау, — Дрэг Стрип даже забыл, что хотел сделать, просто уставившись на то, как Симпатяга хлопочет над Брейкдауном. Он трансформировал руку в сверло и, одним движением деактивировав устройство, содрал его с корпуса Брейкдауна.  
— Ты примчался меня спасать и эти мерзкие белковые тебя чуть не убили!  
— Меня вообще-то тоже, — проворчал Дэд Энд, успевший уже самостоятельно подняться и доковылять до дверей.  
— Тебе нужно оказать первую помощь? — повернув к нему голову, спросил Симпатяга. Дэд Энд критически посмотрел на сверло и молча прошел мимо. Дрэг Стрип, наконец, сообразил, что следует подставить ему плечо.  
— Счастливое воссоединение это, конечно, прекрасно, — встрял в идиллию Заплатка на башке. — Но мы бы хотели воссоединиться со своим капитаном и свалить отсюда. Ты, дебильная шляпа, где Крок?!  
Белковый в крепких объятиях Гримлока только жалобно хрипел. Половина его шляпы обгорела в карающем пламени динобота, отчего вид был еще более жалким.  
— Там какой-то парень в цепях в соседней комнате, может, это ваш? — спросил Дэд Энд. Заплатка на башке хотел проверить, но тут Брейкдаун начал приходить в себя, отчего даже Симпатяге пришлось от него отойти, чтобы случайно не схлопотать.  
— Твою же… Уф. Что за шлак!  
— Импульсный нейропарализатор, специально разработан для защиты белковых организмов от неорганических форм жизни, — тут же проинформировал Брейкдауна Симпатяга.  
— Нокаут! — Брейкдаун, кажется, сразу забыл о собственных злоключениях. — Ты цел? Ты в порядке? Тебя никто не обидел?  
— Нет, нет, нет! — Нокаут выставил вперед руку, когда Брейкдаун уже вознамерился его обнять. — Посмотри на себя, ты весь в органических жидкостях.  
— Я спасал тебя от белковых, от них всегда много грязи.  
Нокаут огляделся и, обнаружив, что сам давно стоит в луже органических жидкостей, подошел к Брейкдауну и ткнулся шлемом в его капот.  
— Тебе придется все это исправить.  
— Конечно, придется, — согласился Брейкдаун, придерживая его за талию.  
— Ой, да свалите, любовнички, — Заплатка не выдержал и, отпихнув Брейкдауна, пролез в соседнюю комнату.  
— Эй! — тут же возмутился Брейкдаун.  
— Нокаут, глянь, пожалуйста, мне кажется, тут все плохо, — обеспокоенно добавил Заплатка, когда добрался до замотанного в цепи, как демонстрационный образец, кона.  
— Да какого болта он…  
— Все в порядке, — Нокаут прервал Брейкдауна на полуслове, потрепав его по руке. Гримлок зачем-то подошел к Брейкдауну и ровно с тем же выражением, что и у него, уставился на то, как Нокаут стал осматривать пострадавшего.  
— Брейк. Брейк. Брейк. Он что, врач? Вы что, знакомы? Ты что, его раб? — Дрэг Стрип подлез Брейкдауну под руку. — Он хорошо с тобой обращается?  
— Брейкдаун, помоги мне пожалуйста, — скомандовал в этот момент Нокаут, так что Дрэг Стрип не получил ни одного ответа на свои вопросы.  
— Крок, ты вообще живой? — спросил Заплатка, пока Брейкдаун снимал кона с цепей, на которых он был подвешен.  
— Функционирует, — Нокаут снова активировал сверло и аккуратно сбил им со шлема Крока другой нейропарализатор. — Отнесете его в ремонтную камеру, компьютер его подлатает, — Нокаут обернулся. — Гримлок, да брось ты уже этот мешок со шлаком!  
— Гримлок растерялся, — пожаловался динобот, со всей высоты своего роста бросив контрабандиста на пол. — Нокаут не полетит с нами на Кибертрон?  
— Куда-куда? — Нокаут очень сильно постарался сдержать смех. Но, похоже, как бы он не отменял процесс, он все равно продолжал активироваться.  
— Почему Гримлок считает тебя своей мамочкой? — решил помочь ему Брейкдаун.  
— На Кибертрон… Праймас. Ох. Кибертрон. Гримлок, нет, Нокаут не полетит с вами на Кибертрон еще, как минимум, миллион лет.  
— Почему вообще все эти бомжи считают тебя своей мамочкой? — решил уточнить Брейкдаун.  
— За тебя теперь отвечает Фулкрум, Гримми. Тебе же нравится Фулкрум?  
— Он хороший десептикон.  
— Да. Мы все тут хорошие десептиконы.  
— Ну не скажи, красавчик, — не согласился с крыши Астротрейн, — Тут, наверное, армия белковых полегла, а кого-то из них, возможно, ждал дома питомец.  
— Питомец! — вспомнил вдруг Брейкдаун. Огляделся и, найдя в груде трупов своего миникона, взял его в руки. Носорог выдал приветливую трель. — Нокаут, смотри. Он почти как Рэведж, только тупой как болт.  
Носорог, кажется, с ним не согласился, но его снова никто не понял.  
— И-и-и… мы его оставим? — с сомнением спросил Нокаут.  
— Да.  
— Ладно. Только чтобы он был чистый, когда я в следующий раз его увижу.  
— Ну че там, мы закончили? — спросил Астротрейн. — Кого куда отвезти?  
— Нас, пожалуйста, до… — начал Мисфаер.  
— Ха! Придурки шлаковы, никого я никуда не повезу пока не напьюсь до беспамятства. — Астротрейн поднялся. — Праймас! Как же меня достало таскать всяких идиотов по всей галактике, — он уже начал удаляться, но ругался настолько громогласно, что его продолжали слышать все присутствующие. — Астротрейн, может, поможешь нам победить врагов? Ха, ха, ха. Астротрейн, отвези нас туда. Отвези нас сюда. Погрузи в себя всю шлакову армаду и всю армию десептиконов, и шлак его знает, пляжный бар! И лети на Кибертрон! Ты же такой могучий воин, Астротрейн, для чего еще тебя можно использовать!  
— У парня, кажется, нервный срыв, — заметил Мисфаер.  
— Ничего, проспится и остынет, — Дрэг Стрип махнул рукой.  
— Давайте свалим отсюда, пока кто-нибудь не пришел? — предложил Нокаут.  
— Да, мы, пожалуй, пойдем, — согласился Крэнкейс. — Гримлок, тащи Крока, он тебе тоже понравится, когда очнется.  
Прежде чем поднять Крока, Гримлок как-то понуро повел плечами и подошел к Нокауту. Брейкдаун заметно напрягся, но к его облегчению, динобот не предпринял ничего опасного, запрещенного или автоботского, а просто сел перед Нокаутом на пол.  
— Возвращайся на Кибертрон через миллион лет и Гримлок еще будет помнить, что ты его спас. Всегда будет помнить.  
— Гримми, ты бы сам поправился, я просто ускорил этот процесс, только и всего, — Нокаут уже сбился со счета неловких ситуаций, в которые он сегодня попал.  
— Гримлок, пойдем! — решил спасти его Фулкрум. — Ты всех смущаешь.  
— Но Нокаут правда классный! — Мисфаер все-таки не выдержал изоляции от общества и спустился вниз, прихватив с собой Фулкрума. Тот остался не в восторге от этих веселых горок на самолетных турбинах. Поняв, что вокруг него собралось слишком много благодарного народу, Нокаут почувствовал приближение неотвратимой опасности.  
— Вот только не!.. Вам запрещено меня трогать! Всем! — правда, оказавшись в центре группового объятия, в котором принял участие даже Крэнкейс, от которого Нокаут не ждал такого предательства, он все же смирился с положением.  
— Вообще-то, ребята, вам, правда, нельзя его трогать, — заметил Брейкдаун. — Так что я считаю ровно три клика.  
— Каждый знает, что объятия, длящиеся дольше, чем три клика, становятся очень неловкими, — заверил его Мисфаер, продолжая тискать Нокаута.  
— Лично я насчитал уже пять! Вершина неловкости! — взбунтовался Нокаут.  
— Я, между прочим, вам напоминаю, что у него есть циркулярная пила, — довольно таки добродушно добавил Брейкдаун. Ребята на его взгляд были нормальные. Даже Гримлок.  
Напоминание о циркулярной пиле подействовало на всю компанию отрезвляюще. Нокаута, наконец, отпустили, Крока подняли с пола и вся компания подобранных Астротрейном бомжей, неловко распрощавшись, наконец, удалилась, выломав Гримлоком входную дверь. Нокаут еще некоторое время смотрел им вслед с совершенно отсутствующим выражением фейсплейта. Потом так же растерянно осмотрелся, окинув взглядом всех оставшихся, с ног до головы вымазанных в крови органических существ. Помимо традиционной красной, попадались даже более редкие зеленые и голубые образцы, что недвусмысленно намекало на то, что резня была межрасовой.  
— И вот после этого кто-то удивляется, что кибертонцев все ненавидят?  
— Но не мы первые начали! — тут же отозвался Дрэг Стрип.  
— Это был риторический вопрос, — ответил Нокаут, направившись к выходу. Брейкдаун, весьма довольный восстановлением привычного порядка вещей, поплелся за ним. Дрэг Стрип решил, что пока у Астротрейна не кончится истерика, и им с Дэд Эндом не стоит отбиваться от коллектива.

***

— А потом Астротрейн повредился в уме и мы чуть не свалились на Геонозисе! А там Брейкдаун заведует ремонтной мастерской, и говорит нам: «любовь всей моей жизни похитили злобные космические контрабандисты и хотят продать его для межрасовых извращенных увеселений, мы должны спасти его, братья стантиконы!»  
— Не говорил я такого, — запротестовал Брейкдаун.  
Когда они выбрались из неблагополучного района и нашли космпорт в квартале для неоргаников, дела немного пошли на лад. Очарованием Нокаута им удалось оплатить мойку и больше не привлекать внимание полиции. Из бара при космопорте их пока не выгоняли, очевидно, приняв за пассажиров. Учитывая, что Астротрейн наверняка был где-то поблизости, а Нокауту с Брейкдауном еще предстояло найти себе перевозчика, ими они, по сути, и являлись.  
— Только он почему-то не добавил, что любовь всей его жизни супер-классный спорткар, врач и бывалый искатель приключений.  
Нокаут чуть не выплюнул обратно в стакан все, что выпил.  
— Дрэг Стрип, если бы ты сейчас мог прочувствовать, как я хочу домой, едва ли бы ты был бы такого высокого мнения о моей тяге к поиску приключений.  
— Ты завалил Мотормастера! Ты мой кумир теперь до конца времен.  
Брейкдаун закрыл фейсплейт манипулятором. Нокаут непонимающе мигнул оптикой и на всякий случай посмотрел даже на Дэд Энда, по обыкновению не принимавшего участия в социальной активности.  
— Честно говоря, воспоминаний об этом приключении в моих блоках памяти тоже не содержится, — признался Нокаут.  
— Я тебе сейчас покажу, — Дрэг Стрип достал датапад, но Брейкдаун решил, что ему пора выйти из отрицания и пресечь это безумие.  
— Дрэг Стрип, ему не интересно.  
— Да нет, на самом деле довольно интересно, — сказал Нокаут.  
— Если тебе продолжит быть интересно, у Дрэг Стрипа не будет больше датапада, а денег на новый у него пока нет.  
— А-а-а-а, — протянул Нокаут. — Я, кажется, понял, о чем вы.  
— Ох, Праймас!  
— Он скорее сам хотел быть заваленным, — признался Нокаут.  
— Я не слушаю, — Брейкдаун закрыл манипуляторами аудиодатчики, облокотившись на стойку, будто это могло как-то помочь.  
— Мы все тут просто ненавидим Мотормастера, — Дрэг Стрип все никак не мог оставить в покое эту тему.  
— Наслышан, но, честно говоря… — Нокаут развел руками и вдруг заметил кого-то в секции бара для посетителей с недопустимо гигантскими габаритами. — Эй, Фаерфлай! Фаерфлай, как славно, что ты здесь!  
— Нет, только не он, — Брейкдаун уронил голову на руки и попытался сделаться невидимым, чего ему, конечно, не удалось.  
— Док! — откликнулся огромный кибертронец, — Привет! И Джейн тут? Ребята, как вас занесло-то в эту дыру?  
— Вы, может, прекратите орать через все заведение?! — прикрикнул на них бармен. Нокаут слез со стула и отправился толковать со своим приятелем. — Гребаные железки, высокоразвитая раса, а манеры как из подворотни, хоть у сенатора, хоть у шахтера…  
— Мы, вообще-то, все еще здесь, — напомнил бармену Дрэг Стрип. — И считай, что своими оскорблениями ты заплатил за наши напитки.  
Бармен хотел возразить, но обнаружил, что менеджер заведения все это время слушал, как он обращается с посетителями, так что план Дрэг Стрипа на халяву сработал.  
— А что не так с этим парнем? — спросил Дрэг Стрип, посмотрев, как Фаерфлай, усадив Нокаута на стойку, весело с ним о чем-то болтает. — Он же вроде космический корабль, если меня оптика не подводит? Отвезет вас домой.  
— Я ему нравлюсь, — обреченно выдал Брейкдаун.  
— То есть? Это плохо? Или ты в том смысле, что ты ему нравишься, а не Нокаут? Типа «это странно» в этом смысле?  
Брейкдаун не совсем понял, что Дрэг Стрип пытался до него донести.  
— Он почему-то называет меня Джейн, говорит, что мой голос — музыка для его аудиодатчиков и утверждает, что на какой-то захудалой планетке видел мой памятник. Я на 100% уверен, что он с кем-то меня путает и ему нужно к психиатру. Нокаут говорит, что он был совершенно нормальным, пока не встретил меня.  
Миникон, очевидно почувствовав в тоне Брейкдауна панические нотки, трансформировался из молота в носорога и поддел его манипулятор головой.  
— Смотри, он тебя утешает!  
— Хороший, — Брейкдаун погладил носорога по голове.  
— Или предлагает, чтобы ты наподдал своему нежеланному ухажеру молотом, — предположил Дрэг Стрип.  
— Что более вероятно, — добавил Дэд Энд. Брейкдаун уверился, что в чем-то Дэд Энд все-таки способен находить радость и это определенно насилие.  
Нокаут, наконец, прекратил очаровывать весь бар, рассевшись на стойке, и вернулся.  
— Все в порядке. Фаерфлай отвезет нас на Геонозис.  
— Вот радости-то, — Брейкдаун не нашел в его заявлении ничего, что было бы в порядке.  
— У тебя есть вариант получше?  
— Нет. Давай останемся здесь. Полетим на Кибертрон вместе с ребятами. Не знаю! Я терпеть его не могу.  
— Он всегда такой капризный? — спросил Дрэг Стрип, наклонившись с высокого барного стула к Нокауту.  
— Постоянно, — подтвердил он. — Ты бы знал, сколько капризов было, прежде чем я уговорил его стать моим ассистентом.  
— Так он не ремонтник в захолустье?  
— Нет! Он работает со мной в межгалактическом госпитале.  
— У тебя искорка золотая просто, как у Вайлдрайдера. Этот тоже не подарок, — Дрэг Стрип пихнул Дэд Энда локтем, на что тот отреагировал со свойственным ему пылом. То есть никак. — Но зато хоть не гундит!  
— Если вы не заметили, я все еще здесь, — напомнил Брейкдаун.  
— Тебя попробуй не заметь, — ответил Дрэг Стрип. Нокаут поднял руку и получил от Дрэг Стрипа high five.  
— Да чтоб вам всем! — Брейкдаун поднялся на ноги, уронив со стойки свой куб с энергоном, — Эй, Серинити! Вези нас домой, в этой дыре уже краска тускнеет!  
— Допиваю и полетели, Джейн, — откликнулся Фаерфлай. — Я, правда пассажиров уже набрал, не придавите их там!  
— Да, может, вы прекратите орать, не одни тут! — снова не выдержал бармен.  
— Заглохни! — прикрикнул на него Брейкдаун, угрожающе развернувшись.  
— Вот поэтому. Именно поэтому нас все ненавидят, — резюмировал Нокаут.  
— Но белковое опять первым начало, — парировал Дрэг Стрип.

***

Друзья Брейкдауна Нокауту понравились. Но его желание поскорее вернуться домой пересиливало дружеские чувства, а Брейкдаун, кажется, хотел убраться подальше от всех еще сильнее, так что даже стал подгонять Фаерфлая с отбытием.  
— Мы вас еще навестим, — пообещал Дрэг Стрип. — Только найдем где-нибудь дом, а то бомжевать порядком поднадоело.  
— Спасибо, что помогли, — когда дело дошло до посадки, Брейкдаун, вновь осознав свое нежелание быть внутри Фаерфлая каким бы то ни было образом, даже как-то смягчился. — И Астротрейну тоже передайте.  
Нокаут кивнул.  
— И давайте не будем обниматься?  
— А давайте будем! — не внял его просьбе Дрэг Стрип, сгребая вместе с Нокаутом и Дэд Энда, чтобы припечатать их обоих к капоту Брейкдауна.  
— Ладно, давайте обнимемся, — обреченно сказал Нокаут. — Моей полировке все равно уже давно пришел конец.  
— Им наплевать, — доверительно сообщил ему Дэд Энд, оказавшись у самого аудиодатчика Нокаута.  
— «Да че такого, я исправлю», — процитировал в ответ Нокаут.  
— Ладно, если «я». Скорее «ты все равно только читаешь и полируешься, потом поправишь».  
— Сами-то гундеть, — заметил Брейкдаун и в отместку поднял всех троих, обхватив всю компанию руками.  
— Классно, как в гештальте, только без Мотормастера, — вновь получив опору под ногами, сказал Дрэг Стрип. — Пока, ребята. Мы пойдем, найдем наш шаттл.  
Дэд Энд даже расщедрился на то, чтобы помахать манипулятором на прощание.  
— Посадка заканчивается! — объявил Фаерфлай. Его альтформой был космический корабль для перевоза средних грузов. За «средний груз» вполне могли считаться Нокаут с Брейкдауном, если бы контрабандист не набрал еще с десяток белковых разных рас и размеров, один из которых по своим габаритам тоже приближался от мелкого груза к среднему. И при виде кибертронцев все пассажиры органического происхождения в восторг не пришли.  
— Эй, капитан, — крикнул один из белковых, лицо которого предусматривало усы в виде двух кожистых щупалец. Нокаут и так терпеть не мог этот элемент украшательства, но когда усы выглядели так отвратительно, это был уже совсем перебор. — Мы на этих двоих не договаривались.  
— А кто не завалит хайло, тот может сойти, — с готовностью ответил Фаерфлай. — Деньги не возвращаю. Звонок в миграционную службу бесплатный.  
— А ну приткнулись там, капитан сказал: летят. Значит, летят! — кого-то в трюме очень взволновало упоминание миграционной службы.  
Брейкдаун забился в угол грузового отсека, усадив Нокаута себе на колено. Миникон приткнулся к нему сбоку, настороженно оглядывая собравшуюся компанию.  
— Пристегивать нечего, уважаемые пассажиры, мы взлетаем! — следовало заметить, что двигатели и амортизация Фаерфлая выгодно отличались от систем Астротрейна, и вертикальный взлет прошел без жертв.  
— Во время полета вам предлагается послушать музыку и помолчать. Правило не распространяется на старину Джейна и его компанию, он может хоть спеть.  
— Oh, come on! — Брейкдаун снова закрыл манипулятором фейсплейт.  
— Экипаж желает вам приятного путешествия, если кто-нибудь сдохнет в трюме, то я предупреждал, что там холодно, как в камере искры Юникрона.  
— Нокаут, напомни, как ты с ним познакомился?  
— Так это я вытаскивал труп у него из трюма, когда он не заметил и трансформировался, — ответил Нокаут.  
— Понятно, — ответил Брейкдаун. Фаерфлай наконец замолк, но чтобы пассажиры не забывали, что ничего хорошего их не ждет, включил для них какую-то ископаемого возраста песенку, повествующую о том, что нет гор достаточно высоких и рек, достаточно бурных для того, чтобы разлучить двух влюбленных.  
— Эй, Брейкдаун.  
— М-м? — Брейкдаун приобнял Нокаута поперек корпуса, наплевательски отнесшись к тому, что белковые обычно находили партнерство кибертронцев чем-то нездоровым.  
— Спасибо, что спас меня.  
— Да ты сам себя спас! Это если бы не ты, меня бы выпотрошили.  
— Доля истины в этом есть, — Нокаут наклонил голову, видимо, слушая слова. — Но ты прилетел ко мне прямо как в песне. Такой герой.  
— Ну… — Брейкдаун помолчал. — Я же гиперопекающий, как ты выразился.  
— Ты должен проследить, чтобы со мной больше никогда подобного не случилось!

My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can

Брейкдаун тоже некоторое время просто молча слушал.  
— Серинити, тебе из шестидесятых звонили. Просили вернуть плейлист!


End file.
